Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Kisah Karin mengenai 'Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai' yang artinya 'Kehidupan, Keinginan & Cinta'. VERY Bad summary! RnR, please? Chapter 12 Updated! Chapter 12: I'm Not Alone!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Kembali lagi bersama Chang Mui Lie! Karena sudah selesai UTS, Chang-san membuat cerita lagi~ Semoga kalian menyukainya! ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

KRINGG...!

Jam weker di kamar seorang gadis bernama Hanazono Karin berbunyi. Akibatnya, gadis bernama Karin itu pun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. (Karin: Uh...! Jam-san mengganggu saja!).

"Huam...!"

Karin mengambil jam weker yang tadi berbunyi dan melihatnya. Ia lihat jarum pendek yang menunjuk ke arah 6 dan jarum panjang yang mengarah ke 47.

"_NA_ᅳ_NANI_?! Sudah jam 6 lewat 47 menit?!"

Karin kaget ketika melihat jarum jam itu karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Seiei Gakuen! Karin pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Sehabis mandi, Karin memakai seragam khas Seiei Gakuen dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Di dapur, Karin menyempatkan dirinya untuk sarapan. Selesai sarapan, ia memakai sepatunya. Oh iya, Karin-chan belum perkenalkan dirinya, ya? Karin-chan! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu! XD

"Kon'nichiwa, readers. _Watashi wa_ Hanazono Karin _desu_. Umurku 13 tahun dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang anime maker dan penyanyi. Aku tinggal di Tokyo dan bakatku adalah menyanyi. _Haikei_ ^^"

Karin mengambil tasnya.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah siap! Aku harus segera pergi!" kataku.

Karin pun pergi menuju sekolah Seiei Gakuen.

* * *

Karin mengintip sekolah barunya. Untungnya ia tidak terlambat dan tidak salah seragam.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Oh, tidak! Aku harus segera masuk!" kata Karin.

Karin segera masuk ke dalam sekolah dan berlari menuju ke kelas yang akan ditempatinya.

BRAKK!

Karin membuka pintu keras sekali sehingga murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu kaget.

"Hah.. hah.., _gomen'nasai_..." ucap Karin.

Tak ada seorang pun yang membalas Karin. Karin pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut kuning blonde menduduki tempat duduk itu.

'Ah! Sial, itu kan tempat duduk yang ingin kutempati!' pikir Karin.

Memang, masih ada tempat duduk kosong yang lain. Tapi, Karin tetap ingin duduk di tempat itu. Sayangnya, pemuda itu telah menempatinya. (Author: Karin-chan, jangan membedakannya, dong! Duduk saja di tempat duduk lain Karin: DIAM! Karena kau, aku jadi harus pilih tempat duduk yang lain! Author: Bukan aku yang dudukin :P)

"_Chotto_! Aku tadi ingin menempati tempat duduk itu!" protes Karin.

"_Hoi_, ini kan berebut. Jadi, kau cari saja tempat duduk yang lain" balas pemuda itu dengan nada dingin.

"_Iya_! Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya mau duduk di tempat itu!" kata Karin.

"Tapi, ini kan sudah menjadi tempat dudukku. Jadi, cari saja yang lain!" suruh pemuda itu.

'Cih! Dasar pemuda aneh dan dingin! Huh, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sajalah' pikir Karin.

Karin pun duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu. Saat itu, masuklah seorang _sensei_ yang sepertinya amat tegas.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_, _subete_. Aku adalah sensei di pelajaran Inggris yang baru. _Watashi wa_ Chiaki Hamaguchi _desu_. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, ya" kata sensei itu.

'Kelihatannya baik...' pikir Karin.

"Ah, oh iya. Ada murid baru, ya? Untuk murid baru, silahkan maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri" kata Chiaki-sensei.

Dengan sedikit tegang, Karin pun maju sendiri.

"Oh iya. Nak, tolong pakai bahasa inggris, ya" kata Chiaki-sensei.

'APAA?! BaᅳBahasa Inggris?! Gawat, aku kan tidak pandai..' pikir Karin.

"Ehh... Um..."

"Kenapa? Kau malu, ya?" tanya Chiaki-sensei.

"Eh.. um... Bukan begitu.. Sebenarnya..."

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan dirimu. Coba lakukan hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh seorang murid baru" kata Chiaki-sensei.

Dengan cepat, Karin mencoba mengingat-ingat yang ia pelajari di SD. Dan setelah mengingat semuanya, Karin pun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Huhh... _Good morning_, _everyone_. _I__ntroduce_, _my name is_ Hanazono Karin. _I'm_ 13 _years old_, _please __help_" kata Karin.

Karin kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan lega.

"_A__lright_. Everyone, _open your english book __page_ 35" kata Chiaki-sensei.

Saat itu, kelas baru Karin pun mulai belajar.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Istirahat pun telah tiba, saat itu Karin hendak keluar dari kelas. Namun, ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya. Karin menoleh ke belakang. Ada 3 gadis yang manis dan imut.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, kau yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu kan? _Shokai suru_, _watashinonamaeha_ Kujo Himeka _desu_. _Hajimemashite_, ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik" kata gadis berambut hitam indigo.

"Watashiwa Kujo Kazusa desu, hajimemashite" kata gadis berambut kuning blonde.

"Watashiwa Yi Miyon desu. Hajimemashite, Karin-chan" kata gadis berambut hijau tosca.

"Ah, _amarini mo anata ni aete ureshi_" balas Karin sambil tersenyum.

'Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan itu saudara, ya.. Saudara kandung atau sepupu saja?' pikir Karin.

"Karin-chan, aku dan Kazusa-chan punya 1 saudara lagi. Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Himeka.

"Huh? Ah, boleh juga" jawab Karin.

* * *

.

.

.

GLEGGAARRRR...!

'Jadi dia adalah saudara Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan?!' pikir Karin.

Tak di sangka oleh Karin, ternyata saudara yang di maksudkan Himeka adalah pemuda yang tadi merebut tempat duduknya.

"Karin-chan, namanya Kujo Kazune. Dia ini sepupuku dan Kazusa-chan adalah saudara kandungnya" kata Himeka.

"Kazune-sama, namanya Hanazono Karin. Kau belum mengenalnya kan?" tanya Kazusa.

"Huh, _kim josei_" kata Kazune.

DEGH!

'Uhh...! Dasar _kori oji_! Apa dia tidak bisa sedikit ramah? Punya hati tidak, sih?!' pikir Karin.

"Karin-chan, jangan marah, ya. Dia itu memang dingin dan biasanya di sebut kori oji" kata Himeka.

"Huh. Kalau tidak ada keperluan, jangan memanggilku kesini" kata Kazune langsung pergi.

'Ahh! Dia malah pergi! Dasar...'

"KORI OJI...!" teriak Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Gimana menurut kalian?

Aneh dan sangat-sangat GaJe ya?

Ada pertanyaan?

Kirim review kalian, akan author balas di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Michiru

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Kembali ke chapter 2 di fanfic 'Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai'! XDDD Kira-kira Karin-chan bakal melakukan apa ya di chapter ini? :D Penasaran? RnR XDDDD

**~Reply~**

**Hana Kazusa Laytis**: Ah, iya. Sudah ku ubah di chapter ini. Arigatogozaimasu sudah mereview fanfic GaJe ini, silahkan di baca~ ^^

**Sonedinda**: Iya, ini sudah di update :)

**Sweet Crystal**: Hehehe, arigatogozaimasu ^^

**KK-KazuRin-Chan**: Wah, senang melihat reviewmu, makanya aku update chapter 2 ^^ Arigato!

**Shanti Dewi**: Hahaha, semoga saja itu terjadi :) Arigato sudah mereview! :D

**Ayu. P**: Domo arigatogozaimashita :)

**Dilla**: Iya, ini sudah update, kok ^^

**Grace**: Ya, semoga chapter ini lebih panjang :D

**Rhizune Nishikiori Kujo**: Wah, kalau author stress, tidak bisa lanjutin fanfic ini lagi XDD

**Kazusa Sawa3**: Doyo ni, Kazusa-chan. Ganbatte dalam membuat fanfic :)

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah, sudah. Sabarlah, Karin-chan. Kazune-kun memang seperti itu. Sudah, minumlah ini," kata Himeka memberikan jusnya.

"Arigato, Himeka-chan. Aku bingung, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" tanya Karin.

"Sebenarnya, dulu okaa-san dan otou-sanku, Kazusa-chan dan Kazune-chan mengalami kecelakaan. Ternyata kecelekaan itu mengakibatkan luka yang sangat parah. Jadi, orang tua kami pun meninggal. Sejak saat itu, Q-chan yang merawat kami. Q-chan adalah sopir setia otou-san, aku, Kazusa-chan dan Kazune-chan pun tinggal bersama. Sejak otou-san dan okaa-san meninggal, Kazune-chan terus di ejek oleh teman-temannya karena tidak memiliki orang tua dan karena itu Kazune-chan sampai sekarang... hiks... hiks..."

Tiba-tiba, Himeka menangis. Karin kaget melihat Himeka yang mulai menangis.

"AᅳAh... GoᅳGomen'nasai, Himeka-chan! Gomen ne, karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh padamu. Gomen'nasai..." kata Karin.

Himeka menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, gomen'nasai karena membuatmu takut" kata Himeka.

"Jadi, karena itu Kazune-kun bersikap dingin seperti itu. Himeka-chan, sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya orang tua... Aku... sejak kecil di rawat oleh bibiku. TaᅳTapi... hiks..." (Author: Aduh... kalian jangan nangis, dong... Aku jadi mau nangis nih gara-gara popcorn-ku di ambil.. #PLAKK!)

"Karin-chan, jangan menangis di sini. Nanti malu dilihat orang..." kata Miyon.

Karin menyeka air matanya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Ia merasa malu pada Miyon.

"Gomen'nasai.." kata Karin.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik jangan ceritakan tentang masa lalu. _Forget the past and face the future_, oke?"

Karin dan Himeka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keadaan pun menjadi normal pada saat itu (Author: Dan popcorn-ku kembali lagi! XD).

"KYAA...! JIN-KUN!" teriak seluruh gadis yang ada di kantin kecuali Karin, Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon.

"Eh?"

Tak lama, muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata kuning emas seperti kucing.

"Huh? Siapa itu Jin-kun?" tanya Karin.

Walaupun cita-cita Karin adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi, tapi ternyata Karin jarang menonton TV.

"Hah? Kau tidak tau Jin-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Wah, padahal dia kan sering muncul di TV," kata Himeka.

"Eh? Benarkah? Maksud kalian dia itu artis?" tanya Karin.

Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon mengangguk.

"Wahh..."

"Oh iya, cita-citamu menjadi apa, Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon.

"Cita-citaku menjadi anime maker dan penyanyi. Memang kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Kalau cita-citamu menjadi penyanyi, kenapa kau tidak tau Jin-kun?" tanya balik Miyon.

"Aku jarang menonton TV. Biasanya aku suka menggambar," jawab Karin.

"Menggambar... Untuk menjadi anime maker kan? Sekaligus menjadi komikus, ya?" tanya Himeka.

"Benar," jawab Karin.

"Karin-chan memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi, ya," puji Himeka.

"Lho? Kok tinggi? Cita-cita kan tidak punya ukuran tinggi atau pendek.." kata Karin.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya" kata Kazusa.

"Oh... Gomen ne. Kalau kalian? Kalian berita-cita menjadi apa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku mau menjadi pianis yang hebat!" jawab Miyon berseru.

"Aku mau jadi seorang pelukis..!" jawab Himeka.

"Aku mau menjadi seorang gitaris yang hebat," jawab Kazusa.

"Wah. Kalau begitu Kazusa-chan bantu saja Karin-chan memainkan sebuah lagu. Karin-chan yang menyanyi dan Kazusa-chan yang memainkan gitar," usul Himeka.

"Hehehe... Itu kalau Karin-sama dan aku sudah bisa menggapai cita-cita kami," kata Kazusa.

"Ya... semoga saja tercapai," kata Miyon.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Wah, bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Miyon.

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa mengangguk. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Saat Karin masuk ke dalam kelas, tanpa sengaja, ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda.

BRUKK!

"Uh!"

Untungnya Karin tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, gomen'nasai, Hanazono-san. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang di tabraknya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, _tokorode _kau siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, kau belum kenal aku, ya. _Jibun no namae_ Nishikiori Michiru. _Aete ureshi_, Hanazono-san," kata pemuda itu.

"Oh, Amarini mo anataᅳ"

"Oh iya, apa Hanazono-san punya e-mail?" tanya Michiru.

"Ah, aku punya. Tapi kalau mau minta, nanti saja ya di waktu istirahat kedua," kata Karin.

"Hm... baiklah. Sampai ketemu di waktu istirahat kedua. Oh iya, ketemunya di taman saja, ya," kata Michiru.

"Oke," balas Karin.

Karin pun masuk dan duduk di bangkunya.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Karin pun memasukkan buku dan perlatan tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Oh iya, Michi kan mau minta e-mailku. Aku harus segera ke taman," kata Karin.

Karin pun keluar dari kelas dan segera mencari letak taman sekolah. Ketika sampai di taman sekolah, ternyata belum ada Michiru di sana.

"Belum ada Michi. Tapi, lebih baik aku menunggunya saja," kata Karin.

Karin duduk di bangku taman itu. Secara tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang ada di belakang Karin memeluk Karin dan membuatnya kaget.

PLUKK!

"KYAA! DASAR PLAYBOY!" ucap Karin langsung memukul 'sesuatu' yang tadi memeluknya.

'Sesuatu' itu pun terlempar sangat jauh. Tapi, ternyata itu bukan Michiru! Tapi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 2 selesai!

Gimana? Pendeknya sama atau beda dengan sebelumnya?

Lebih panjang chapter ini atau chapter sebelumnya?

Gomen'nasai kalau tidak bisa memuaskan readers

Penasaran siapa yang memeluk Karin-chan?

Review, please~ X3


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Jin

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Akhirnya author kembali juga. Arigato untuk review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

**~Reply~**

**Sweet Crystal**: Hehehe, baca saja chapter ini ;)

**Fathiyah**: Artinya "Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga" :)

**Shanti Dew**i: Sudah ku update~ XDDD

**Kazusa Sawa3**: Baca saja kelanjutan di chapter ini :)

**Kujyou Riska Chiie Haloho**: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ;)

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

'Sesuatu' itu pun terlempar sangat jauh. Tapi, ternyata itu bukan Michiru! Tapi...

TREK! TREK! PRANGG!

Retak dan pecah hati Karin ketika melihat orang yang di pukulnya. Artis terkenal yang popularitasnya baru meningkat... terkena pukulan seorang gadis biasa.

"JiᅳJin-kun..."

"UᅳUh..."

'Ah! Ternyata dia tidak mati!' pikir Karin.

Jin si artis terkenal itu bangkit. Kemudian, ia mendekati Karin.

"Gomen'nasai membuatmu kaget. Onamae...hanandesuka?" tanya Jin.

"AᅳAh... WaᅳWatashinonameha Hanazono Karin desu!" jawab Karin.

Muka Karin tampak ketakutan. Raut muka Karin membuat Jin ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Jangan ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Jin.

"Huhh..."

"Oh iya, kau sudah tau aku kan?" tanya Jin.

Dengan SANGAT sengaja, Karin menggeleng pelan.

"APAA?! KAU BELUM MENGETAHUIKU?! INI ADALAH PERTAMA KALINYA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGENALIKU! Huhuhu... Aku sedih..." kata Jin dengan lebaynya.

'Huh... dasar artis aneh..' pikir Karin.

"Baiklah, Karin! _Aimu_.. Kuga Jin! Aku adalah penyanyi yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia...!" kata Jin dengan sombongnya.

"Hah? Penyanyi yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia? Apa benar?" tanya Karin.

"Benar. Kalau mau bukti, kau boleh bertanya beberapa negara yang sudah ku kunjungi sebagai tempat konser" jawab Jin.

"Hm... Baik. Apa kau pernah konser di Korea?" tanya Karin.

"Sering malah" jawab Jin.

"Hm... Apa kau pernah konser di Indonesia?" tanya Karin.

"Baru sekali.." jawab Jin.

"Oh, apa kau sudah pernah konser di Afrika Selatan?" tanya Karin.

"Hm... Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali aku konser disana. Tapi, yang jelas aku sudah pernah. Dengar, aku sudah pernah konser di seluruh negara yang ada di dunia ini"

"Oh... Benarkah?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Benar!" jawab Jin.

"Oh, lalu apa kau pernah konser di benua Antartika dan Atlantis?" tanya Karin sengaja menguji kata-kata Jin.

"Sudah peᅳ AᅳApa? AᅳAntartika dan... Atlantis? AᅳAku..."

Kini Jin telah masuk ke dalam jebakan Karin. Tumben-tumbennya Karin bisa menjadi pintar dalam hal seperti ini. Karin pun tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ah... Aku... belum pernah konser di tempat seperti itu," jawab Jin.

"Makanya, lain kali jangan sombong, hanya karena kau seorang penyanyi terkenal," kata Karin.

"IᅳIya... Tokorode, kau dari kelas berapa?" tanya Jin.

"Aku dari kelas VIII-6. Kalau kau dari kelas berapa?" tanya Karin.

"Lho? Kita kan sama. Oh iya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jin.

"Apa kau kenal dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Nishikiori Michiru?" tanya balik Karin.

Karena banyak berbicara, tanpa di sadari, Karin dan Jin pun duduk hanya berdua di bangku taman sekolah.

"Hm... Karena aku adalah idola di sekolah ini, sudah pasti aku di kenali seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah ini," jawab Jin.

Karin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan di kenali! Tapi mengenali pemuda yang bernama Nishikiori Michiru!" kata Karin.

"Oh. Ya... tentu saja aku kenal dengan Nishikiori Michiru. Aku dan dia kan bersahabat," kata Jin.

"Eh? Bersahabat?" tanya Karin.

"Ya. Apa kau tau kalau ada sebuah grup di sekolah ini? Ya... aku sih tidak bisa menerima pernyataan grup yang di buat oleh fansku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," kata Jin.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ada grup di sekolah elit ini. Memang ada grup apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ckckck... Kau murid baru di sini, sih. Sejak kelas VII, sudah ada grup di sekolah ini dengan nama _Magnum_ (es krim?) _Populum_ atau dengan nama jepang, _Idaina Hitobito_" jawab Jin.

"Oh, lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Karin.

"Aku adalah salah 1 anggota dari grup itu! Hanya ada 3 anggota di grup itu. Kau mau tau?" tanya Jin.

Dengan sengaja, sekali lagi, Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Karin memang sengaja ingin menjebak Jin sekali lagi ke dalam jebakannya. Namun, ternyata Jin tidak masuk lagi ke dalam jebakan Karin. Ia tak mau di permainkan oleh gadis biasa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh... ya sudah. Itu sama sekali tidak bermasalah buatku, yang pentingᅳ"

"Hoi! Hanazono-san!" panggil Michiru memotong perkataan Jin.

Karin dan Jin menoleh ke belakang.

"Michi!" sahut Karin.

Namun, ternyata Michiru tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak asing lagi di mata Karin.

"Ada Kazune juga" kata Jin.

"Hah? _Nanishiteruno_? Nishikiori, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat dimana ada gadis yang sedang berpacaran dengan Kuga?" tanya Kazune.

Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kazune menjadi kesal.

BAKK!

Karin pun memukul Kazune.

"Sembarangan! Dengar ya, aku bukan gadis murahan yang bisa dengan mudah kau katakan seperti itu! Kau kira aku tidak punya harga diri?! Apa yang kau tanyakan itu tidak benar! Bisakah kau tidak bersikap sok tau padaku?!" tanya Karin.

Kazune bangkit berdiri.

"Uhh... dasar gadis menyebalkan..." kata Kazune.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jin.

"Sudah!" jawab Karin dan Kazune secara bersamaan.

Michiru dan Jin kaget mendengar Karin dan Kazune yang menjawab pertanyaan Jin secara bersamaan.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui!" tambah Karin.

"Dan dia adalah gadis yang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ku temui!" tambah Kazune.

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar, nanti waktu istirahat kedua kita habis" lerai Michiru.

Karin dan Kazune pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada apa sampai-sampai kalian ingin bertemu?" tanya Jin heran.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta e-mail Hanazono-san saja. Dan kami berencana untuk bertemu disini. Tak ku sangka, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Kazune-kun, jadi aku mengajaknya juga" jawab Michiru.

Karin mengambil ponsel _touch screen_-nya.

"Michi, catat ini" kata Karin sambil menunjukkan e-mailnya.

Michiru mengambil ponselnya juga. Dia mencatat e-mail Karin.

"Karin, apa aku boleh meminta e-mailmu juga?" tanya Jin sedikit malu-malu.

"Ah, kalau mau lihat saja" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kazune yang melihat senyuman Karin merasakan perasaan aneh.

'Apa? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? Pendek, ya?

Maafkan author, ya kalau tidak memuaskan readers

Menunggu chapter berikutnya?

Review! XD


	4. Chapter 4: What's This Feeling?

Halo, readers! Yeyy! Yeyy! Author kembali lagi! XD Gimana chapter sebelumnya? :D Gomennasai karena pembuatan chapter 4 ini lama sekali.. padahal pendek DX Ah, author akan menyampaikan balasan atas review waktu itu ^^

**~Reply~**

**Kazusa Sawa3**: Arigatogozaimasu sudah membacanya, Kazusa-chan ^^ Kalau banyak chapter... Aku belum tahu :)

**KK-KazuRin-Chan**: Chapter 4 sudah update XD

**Shanti Dewi**: Arigato, Shanti-chan. Tapi, apa kamu tau arti 'sugoi'? Artinya bukan bagus, lho~

**Kujyo Riska Chiie Haloho**: Tak apa, Nee-chan. Jangan sedih, ya XD

**Grace**: Jawabannya ada di chapter sebelumnya & arigato sudah mau menunggu~ :D

**Rhizune Nishikiori Kujo**: Oke! ^^

**Fathiyah**: Mungkin kamu yang ketinggalan kali XD Oke, ini sudah lanjut :) Domo arigatogozaimashita sudah membaca~

**KK LOVERS**: Arigatogozaimasu sudah mau baca, gomen ne sangat lama updatenya :'(

**Riri Itha Ithy**: Rahasia~ XDDD

**Sonedinda**: Iya, ini sudah update, kok ^^

**Fuyuko Katsukawa**: Arigato sudah mau baca & review~ TwT

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

Karin yang menyadari bahwa Kazune memerhatikannya sejak tadi pun menengok.

"_Nee_, kenapa kamu terus diam dan memerhatikanku di situ? Apa kau mau meminta e-mailku juga?" tanya Karin.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" tanya balik Kazune.

Tumben-tumbennya Kazune bersikap seperti itu. Kazune bahkan tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin dia sedang kesurupan malaikat (?).

'Eh? Tumben. Apa yang terjadi pada Kazune-kun?' pikir Karin.

"Ya sudah. Catat ini" kata Karin sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

Kazune mengambilnya dan mencatat e-mail Karin di memonya. Setelah itu, Kazune mengembalikan ponsel Karin.

"Kalian kan sudah memiliki e-mailku (Readers & Author: Kami belum!), jangan mengerjaiku, lho!" kata Karin.

"Benar juga. Oh iya, Karin, kau tidak mau meminta e-mailku?" tanya Jin.

"Eh? Memang boleh? Kau kan penyanyi, sedangkan aku hanyaᅳ"

Belum selesai Karin bicara, mulutnya sudah di tutup oleh tangan Jin.

"Anak manis~ Jangan rendahkan dirimu, ya~!" Kata Jin dengan romantisnya.

Pipi Karin pun memerah, kemudian dia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, muncul perasaan aneh di hati Kazune. Hatinya merasa terbakar.

'Apa ini? Perasaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit melihat mereka berdua? Ah! Kazune! Kau tak boleh _jealous_!' pikir Kazune.

Jin melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Karin. Karin berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"JiᅳJin-kun! Aku mau bertanya... Kenapa kau memperbolehkan diriku saja yang tau e-mailmu?" tanya Karin.

"Hm... Kenapa, ya? Hm... Biasalah~ Penyanyi hebat gitu, lho! Lagipula, cita-citamu mau menjadi penyanyi kan?" tanya Jin.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Karin.

"Iyalah, penyanyi hebat gitu, lho~! (Lagi...)" jawab Jin dengan sombongnya.

"Nee, ku bilang jangan sombong" kata Karin.

"Eh iya.. Hehehe... Gomen ne. Aku tau karena suaramu merdu, kau pasti sangat suka menyanyi. Benar kan?" tebak Jin.

Karin hanya mengangguk.

'Kayak dewa saja bisa baca pikiran orang... EH?! Atau jangan-jangan Jin-kun ini adalah vampir?! Ah... tidak mungkin...' pikir Karin.

"Ohh... Jadi cita-cita Hanazono-san jadi penyanyi. Hebat! Kalau aku mau jadi anime maker~ Tapi..."

"Huh? Tapi kenapa, Michi?" tanya Karin.

"Aku belum bisa menggambar..." jawab Michiru sambil menangis dengan gaya '_chibi_'-nya.

"Wah, aku juga mau jadi anime maker, kok. Sekarang pun aku sedang latihan menggambar.." kata Karin.

"Eh?! Benarkah?" tanya Michiru.

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang, kita belajar menggambar? _Ne_?" ajak Karin.

Michiru mengangguk, lagi-lagi dia menangis dengan gaya chibinya.

'Michi... Dia cengeng..' pikir Karin.

Sayangnya, tidak ada cita-cita Karin yang sama dengan Kazune. Kemudian, Karin menengok ke arah Kazune.

"Dan Kazune-kun? Kazune-kun mau jadi apa?" tanya Karin.

"Huh. Aku mau jadi apa itu kan bukan urusanmu" jawab Kazune ketus.

Ntah mengapa, tiba-tiba hati Karin terasa seperti di tusuk sebuah panah hingga menembus hatinya hanya karena jawaban Kazune yang begitu dingin.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang, aku pergi dulu, ya! Jaa ne!" kata Karin sambil berlari dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

Karin bingung mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah di alaminya. Bahkan, ini adalah yang ke pertama kalinya. Jika Karin memiliki perasaan suka pada Kazune, ia merasa tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh di hatiku? Rasanya..."

* * *

"Hoi, Kujo. Apa kau tidak tega memberikan ekspresi sedingin itu pada Karin?" tanya Jin.

"Tidak. Ini kan sudah biasa" jawab Kazune.

"Hanazono-san itu baik hati dan manis. Coba lihat, tadi dia berlari mungkin karena sakit hati.." ucap Michiru.

"Nishikiori! Berhenti menggodaku!" kata Kazune.

"Hei, aku serius" balas Michiru.

"Aku juga" balas Kazune.

"Hei.. sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar, dong. Kazune, kalau sampai Karin sakit hati bagaimana?" tanya Jin.

"Hm..."

Kazune menjadi merasa bersalah pada Karin karena telah bersikap dingin padanya. Kazune pun berniat untuk menghibur Karin dengan alasan ia ingin kembali ke kelas. Namun, Kazune pun juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia berniat untuk menghibur Karin.

* * *

Tak lama, sampailah Karin di tempat yang sepi. Mungkin ia bisa menenangkan diri dengan cara bersantai di bawah pohon. Namun, tanpa Karin sadari, ternyata ada fans Kazune, Jin dan Michiru. Karin pun kaget.

"EᅳEh..? KaᅳKalian siapa...?" tanya Karin.

"Kau ini murid baru, ya?" tanya balik mereka.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Secara tiba-tiba, para fans itu menarik rambut Karin agar Karin berdiri.

"Ah... Ah! Sakit!" keluh Karin.

"Hm? Sakit, ya..? Apa benar ini sakit?!" tanya salah 1 fans Kazune.

"IᅳIya.. Lepaskan aku!" kata Karin.

"Apa kau tau kami?" tanya fans Kazune, Jin dan Michiru.

Karin menggeleng pelan. Dengan ganas, para fans itu melempar Karin hingga jatuh.

BRUKK!

"Ah!"

"Dengar ya gadis bodoh! Jangan pernah dekati Kujo-kun!" kata fans Kazune.

"Juga Kuga-kun!" tambah fans Jin.

"Dan Nishikiori-san!" tambah fans Michiru.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Fans Kazune (Kazune-Z), Jin (Jin's) dan Michiru (Michirian) pun pergi meninggalkan Karin. Karin bangkit dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"Ah.. dasar fans yang gila. Apa mereka tidak bisa merasakan rasanya jika rambut di tarik? Sungguh kejam. Tapi, kenapa mereka melarangku untuk bergaul dengan Kazune-kun, Jin-kun dan Michi? Padahal kan hanya sebagai teman. Rasanya tak akan mungkin jika aku menyukai mereka..." kata Karin.

"KaᅳKarin!" panggil Kazune.

Karin menoleh ke belakang.

'Itu kan Kazune-kun... Tunggu dulu! Mau apa dia kemari?' pikir Karin.

"Gomen.. Apa tadi aku tegas padamu...?" tanya Kazune, pipinya memerah.

"Eh? Yang mana?" tanya balik Karin.

"Bukankah tadi aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan dingin?" ucap Kazune mengingatkan Karin.

"Nee, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Aku tidak kesal, kok. Tidak ada gunanya, bersikap seperti biasa saja. Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu" balas Karin sedikit dingin pada Kazune.

Karin pun pergi meninggalkan Kazune.

"Hah? Kenapa dia jadi dingin seperti itu?" tanya Kazune bingung.

Karena bingung, Kazune pun juga pergi ntah kemana.

* * *

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Karin masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia menjadi bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa tadi aku tiba-tiba jadi dingin ya sama Kazune-kun? Ah.. Aku ini aneh sekali...' pikir Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

****Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga

Gomen ne, ceritanya pendek & gaje TwT

Don't be silent reader & review, please?


	5. Chapter 5: Mail From Jin & Michiru

Kon'nichiwa, subete :D Chang-san kembali untuk chapter 5~ X3 Sebelumnya, domo arigatogozaimashita untuk readers yang sudah mau mereview chapter 4 :)

**~Reply~**

**Ukyo Sagano1**: Hehehe... Arigato buat reviewnya :D

**Kazusa Sawa3**: Sudah ku kasih tau kan? :)

**Sweet Crystal**: Iya, semoga chapter ini lebih panjang lagi dari sebelumnya ^^

**Miss16Silent**: Ga apa-apa, kok ^^ Arigato udah review ^^

**Ika**: Sudah, nih ;)

**Grace**: Hehehe.. gomen ne lama~

**Wulan**: Ini dia~! XD

**KK LOVERS:** Oke. Arigato udah review ^^

**KK-KazuRin-Chan**: Wah.. jadi terharu & malu pula #GUBRAKK! XD

**Fathiyah**: Panjang banget (*o*)

**Kujyo Riska chiie haloho**: Hahaha, lucu amat XD Arigato, Nee-chan! ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

'Kenapa tadi aku tiba-tiba jadi dingin ya sama Kazune-kun? Ah.. Aku ini aneh sekali...' pikir Karin.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Himeka.

Karin menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, Himeka.

"Ada apa, Himeka-chan? Kenapa bangga seperti itu?" tanya Karin.

"Kau tau? Aku di masukkan ke dalam daftar lomba melukis!" jawab Himeka dengan bangganya.

"Hah? Lalu kenapa kau senang? Kau suka melukis?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja! Cita-citaku kan jadi insinyur!" jawab Himeka.

"Ohh... Baguslah kalau begitu, Himeka-chan" kata Karin.

"Karin-chan, kenapa penampilanmu menjadi berantakan seperti ini? Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Himeka.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir" jawab Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu bisa baik-baik saja kalau ada luka di siku tanganmu?" tangan Himeka sambil memegang tangan Karin.

"Eh?" Karin melihat sikunya.

Ia tak menyadari kalau ada luka di siku tangannya.

"Ayo, ku antar kau ke UKS" ajak Himeka.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Himeka-chan. Ini kan hanya luka kecil" kata Karin.

"Karin-chan, luka yang kecil dapat menimbulkan masalah yang besar! Ayo, kau jangan membantah!" paksa Himeka sambil menarik Karin menuju UKS.

"Aku tidak mau, Himeka-chan!" balas Karin.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya akan di beri obat. Ku jamin, kau tidak akan tidur di UKS" kata Himeka.

Sebenarnya, Karin tidak mau ke UKS karena tidak mau tidur disana. Justru, dia lebih membenci obat daripada jarum suntik. Di tengah jalan, Karin dan Himeka bertemu dengan Kazune, Jin dan Michiru.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin.

"Tidak tau. Tiba-tiba siku Karin-chan berdarah, makanya aku membawanya ke UKS" jawab Himeka.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Hanazono-san? Apa tadi kau terjatuh dari tangga? Penampilanmu juga sedikit berantakan" ucap Michiru.

"Baka! Kalau terjatuh dari tangga juga pasti pingsan atau ada luka di kepalanya!" bentak Kazune.

"Ya sudah, aku mau bawa Karin-chan ke UKS dulu. Kalau tidak segera di beri obat, nanti bisa infeksi.." kata Himeka.

"Pergilah" kata Kazune singkat, padat dan jelas (Author: Ya elah... XD).

Himeka dan Karin pun pergi ke UKS.

* * *

"Ah! Sakit!" keluh Karin.

"Tahanlah, Karin-chan. Baru segini saja kau sudah mengeluh.." kata Himeka.

"Ya... Aku kan tidak mau ke UKS karena tidak mau bertemu dengan obat yang menyeramkan! Terutama alkohol!" kata Karin.

"Masih beruntung ruang UKS ini sedang sepi, jadi kau tak akan malu" kata Himeka.

"Hah? Malu? Karena apa?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kau mengeluh hanya karena di beri obat, hal itu pasti akan mempermalukanmu" jawab Himeka.

"Hm..."

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang mari kiᅳ"

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"ᅳKembali ke dalam kelas!" ajak Himeka.

Karin mengangguk. Mereka pun segera berlari kembali ke kelas. Untungnya, Hana-sensei belum datang. Siku Karin terlihat di beri kapas yang di tempeli plester. Karin duduk di tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Kazune. Di sebelah kiri Karin adalah Kazune, di sebelah kanan Karin adalah Jin dan di sebelah kanan Jin adalah Michiru. Mereka duduk, tepat paling belakang. Saat itu, Hana-sensei datang ke kelas VIII-6.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang akhirnya telah berbunyi. Karin memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hahh... Hari pertamaku bersekolah selesai sudah. Tidak ku sangka, aku bisa mendapat 6 teman baru hari ini" kata Karin.

"Siapa saja?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Um... Himeka-chan, Miyon-chan, Kazusa-chan, Kazune-kun, Michi dan kau" jawab Karin.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai teman, Karin?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Ups!" Karin teringat akan ancaman yang di berikan Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian.

"Kau kenapa, **de****wi**?" tanya Jin sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'dewi'.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'dewi'? Aku bukan dewi, aku ini hanya manusia biasa (SFX: Aku memang manusia biasa.. Yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah.. Namun di hatiku hanya 1, cinta untukmu luar biasa... XD) dan namaku Hanazono Karin" ucap Karin.

"Hehehe.. Iya, aku tau kok namamu Hanazono Kaᅳ"

"Gomennasai, Jin-kun. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Sayonara, subete!" potong Karin, ia langsung meninggalkan kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lho? Apa yang terjadi dengan Karin-chan? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak tau.." jawab Kazune.

* * *

KLEK!

"_Tadaima_..." kata Karin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Author: Tentunya readers sudah tau maksudnya kan? Maksudnya adalah ternyata Karin gila! #BAMM! -Author di timpah Karin- Maksudnya, ternyata Karin tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Karin tinggal bersama Shii-chan, kucing peliharaannya (Author: Itu sih sama aja ga sendirian tinggal di rumah... =A=).

Miaww...!

Shii-chan bersuara sambil berjalan ke arah Karin.

"_Yoiichinichiwo_, Shii-chan" sapa Karin sambil menggendong Shii-chan.

Karin mengelus kepala Shii-chan sehingga Shii-chan merasa nyaman dan di manjakan oleh majikannya.

"Akan ku beri kau makanan favoritmu" kata Karin sambil meletakan Shii-chan di lantai.

Miaw...!

Dengan sabar, Shii-chan menunggu majikannya. Tak lama, Karin datang dengan membawa mangkuk khusus untuk Shii-chan makan. Karin meletakkannya di lantai, Shii-chan pun memulai acara makannya. Shii-chan memakan makanan favoritnya dengan lahap.

Setelah Karin memberi Shii-chan makan, ia pun bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah itu, Karin mengerjakan PR-nya dan memasukkan buku pelajaran untuk besok (Author: Rajin banget sih, Karin-chan~).

Tring Ting! Tring Ting!

Ponsel Karin berbunyi.

"Hah? Ada pesan e-mail?" tanya Karin.

Karin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat e-mail yang masuk.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Karin_Hanazono_

_Subject: Sedang apa?_

_Yoiichinichiwo, Hanazono-san. Sedang apa?_

Reply To This Mail

'Eh? Dari siapa ini? Dia bahkan tau margaku..' pikir Karin.

Karin segera mengetik jawaban dari pertanyaan itu di ponselnya.

_From: Karin_Hanazono_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: Re; Sedang apa?_

_Ini siapa?_

Send This Mail

Karin menekan tombol kirim. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Tring Ting! Tring Ting!

Karin mengambilnya dan memeriksanya. Ternyata balasan dari orang tadi.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Karin_Hanazono_

_Subject: Re; Re; Sedang apa?_

_Lho? Aku ini Michiru. Gomen aku lupa memberitahumu e-mailku. Kau bisa mencatatnya, Michiru_Nishikiori_

Reply To This Mail

Terlebih dahulu, Karin mencatat e-mail Michiru di ponselnya. Kemudian, ia kembali mengetik balasannya.

_From: Karin_Hanazono_

_To: Michiru_Nishikiori_

_Subject: Re; Re; Re; Sedang apa?_

_Aku sudah mencatatnya. Michi, kebetulan aku lupa mencatat jadwal pelajaran besok. Apa kau bisa memberitahuku?_

Send This Mail

Karin mengirimi pesan itu pada Michiru.

Tring Ting! Tring Ting!

"Ponselku berbunyi. Pasti balasan dari Michi" kata Karin.

Karin membuka pesannya.

_From: Michiru_Nishikiori_

_To: Karin_Hanazono_

_Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Sedang apa?_

_Catat saja jadwal seminggu ini. Di hari senin: Matematika, IPS, Biologi, Fisika dan PKn. Di hari selasa: Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Olahraga dan Kesenian. Di hari rabu.. bla... bla... bla... PLH_ (Singkat ^^)

Reply To This Mail

Karin mencatat jadwal pelajaran itu di sebuah kertas. Kemudian, ia menempelkan kertas itu di papan. Karin kembali membalas pesan Michiru.

_From: Karin_Hanazono_

_To: Michiru_Nishikiori_

_Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re; Re; Sedang apa?_

_Domo arigatogozaimashita sudah memberitahuku, Michi. Oh iya, kau tinggal dimana?_

Send This Mail

Karin mengirimi pesan itu. Tak lama, ponsel Karin berbunyi lagi. Itu tanda jika sebuah e-mail telah tiba.

Tring Ting! Tring! Ting!

Karin memeriksa ponselnya. Bukannya balasan dari Michiru, itu malah sebuah pesan mail dari _unknown_ lagi!

_From: Unknown_

_To: Karin_Hanazono_

_Subject: Yoiichinichiwo_

_Yoiichinichiwo, bidadariku yang manis. Ini aku, Kuga Jin. Save e-mailku, ya ^^ Jin_Kuga_

Reply To This Mail

"Ohh... Ternyata dari Jin-kun" ucap Karin.

Karin menyimpan e-mail Jin di ponselnya. Setelah itu, Karin kembali membalas pesan mail dari Jin.

_From: Karin_Hanazono_

_To: Jin_Kuga_

_Subject: Re; Yoiichinichiwo_

_Iya, aku sudah menyimpannya, kok. Ada apa?_

Send This Mail

Karin menekan tombol kirim.

Tring Ting! Tring Ting!

Ponsel Karin kembali berbunyi. Karin segera melihat pesan mail dari Jin.

_From: Jin_Kuga_

_To: Karin_Hanazono_

_Subject: Re; Re; Yoiichinichiwo_

_Tidak ada apa-apa, sih.. Kan tadi aku lupa memberitahumu e-mailku, makanya aku kirim pesan mailnya sekarang. Hm... sekaligus, aku mau dekat denganmu sebagai sahabat ^^ Boleh kan?_

Reply To This Mail

DEGH!

'Jin-kun.. Ingin dekat denganku? Tapi...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? ^^

Panjang atau pendek?

Ga bagus ya chapter 5? (T^T) #Abaikan

Gomen ne kalau tidak memuaskan readers

Mau tau kelanjutannya?

Review! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Karin Limp

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Ogenki desuka? Chang-san kembali dalam chapter 5! ^O^ Sebelumnya, kalau mau silahkan baca balasan dariku ^^

**~Reply~**

**KK-KazuRin-Chan**: Ciyeee...! XD

**Fuyuko Katsukawa**: Hehehe... Iya, ini sudah lanjut :D

**Grace**: Arigato, Grace-chan :)

**Fathiyah**: Iya, semoga Indonesia menang X3 #Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai bola, tapi aku hanya mendukung ^^

**KK LOVERS**: Kayaknya aku jarang update kilat... :/ Gomennasai! DX

**Umiya Hanakujyo**: Arigato untuk supportnya ^^ Ini Hanajyo Kazurin-kah? Ah, sepertinya bukan ^^

**Riri Itha Ithy**: ^^ #Gomen ne balasannya hanya ini

**Ika**: Chapter 6 sudah tiba~

**Amel Kujyo**: Hehehe... Iya, ga apa-apa ^^ Arigato untuk reviewnya!

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

DEGH!

'Jin-kun.. Ingin dekat denganku? Tapi...'

Karin mengingat kembali akan ancaman dari Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian.

'_Dengar ya gadis bodoh! Jangan pernah dekati Kujo-kun! Juga Kuga-kun! Dan Nishikiori-san!_'

Karin menjatuhkan ponselnya ke ranjang. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jin ingin dekat dengannya tapi Karin tidak bisa mendekat kepada Jin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memutuskan hubungan pertemanan? Ah, nanti mereka akan cerewet bertanya. Pindah sekolah? Tetapi, kalau sudah keluar dari Sakura Gaoka, mau sekolah dimana? Inilah masalahnya!

"Aku... harus menjauhi... mereka... Kazune-kun... Jin-kun... dan Michi..."

* * *

Karin berjalan menuju sekolah dengan lemas. Karin takut kalau hari ini aku bertemu dengan Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian lagi. Jika ia bertemu dengan mereka lagi, pasti Karin akan di ancam kembali. Lagipula, Karin tak berniat untuk merepotkan Kazune, Michiru dan Jin.

"Hahh... Semoga saja, Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian tidak mengancamku lagi.. Dan juga.."

Karin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku harus menjauhi Kazune-kun, Jin-kun dan Michi...!"

* * *

KLEK!

"Ohayogozaimasu..." sapaku lemas.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, Himeka, Miyon, Kazusa, Jin, Michiru dan Kazune memerhatikan Karin. Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon langsung saja menhampiri Karin.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu. Karin-chan, Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mukamu pucat? Kau lemas pula.." kata Himeka.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir.. Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur..." balas Karin.

"Karin-chan, seharusnya kau tidak tidur kemalaman.." tegur Miyon.

'Huhh... padahal kemarin aku tidur jam setengah 8 malam..' pikir Karin.

Karin melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Aneh, padahal dia tidak meminum obat atau memakan makanan yang tidak sehat. Karin hanya sarapan roti dan susu hari ini. Dan tidak mungkin susu atau roti Karin ada racunnya.

Lama-kelamaan muka Karin terlihat semakin pucat pasi. Pandangan Karin pun sepertinya sudah mau menghilang. Semuanya mulai menghitam. Karin tak melihat apa-apa lagi..

BRUKK!

"Karin!"

"Karin-chan!"

"Karin-sama!"

"Hanazono-san!"

* * *

**Karin POV**

_"Karin... Karin... Bisa kau dengar aku?" tanya seseorang._

_Aku membuka mataku. Secara tiba-tiba, aku berada di sebuah padang bunga yang sangat luas. Aku memakai baju terusan berwarna putih yang sangat lembut. Apa ini di surga? Apa aku sudah mati? Ah, tidak mungkin._

_"Karin... Karin.. Bisa kau dengar aku, nak?" tanya orang itu lagi._

_Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenali. Tiba-tiba, di depanku terlihat seorang gadis yang mirip sekali denganku. Namun, dia tinggi dan memakai gaun putih, rambutnya juga di gerai. Apa dia adalah aku di masa depan? Ahaha... Kurasa tidak mungkin._

_"Kau siapa?" tanyaku._

_"Aku adalah... okasanmu, Karin" jawab orang itu._

_"Okasan...?"_

_"Ya. Apa kau tak mengingatku? Aku Suzuka Kujyou, Karin. Aku adalah Okasanmu. Gomennasai, aku terlalu cepat meninggalkanmu.." kata okasan._

_"Okasan... okasan, aku ada dimana? Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyaku._

_"Tentu saja kau belum mati. Kau masih berada di alam mimpimu, Karin" jawab okasan._

_"Alam mimpi? Huhh... syukurlah, aku belum mati" kataku._

_"Kau masih belum siap untuk ketemu Tuhan, Karin. Tapi Karin, ada 1 hal yang ingin okasan sampaikan padamu, Karin.."_

_"Yaitu..."_

_Tiba-tiba, angin menerbangkan bunga sakura sehingga bayangan okasan tertutup. Aku pun tersadar dari alam mimpiku._

* * *

"Karin! Karin! Sadarlah..."

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Aku... berada di ruang UKS?

"Kyaa...! Syukurlah kau sadar, Karin-chan!" kata Himeka langsung memelukku.

"Ah, Himeka-chan, memang apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi? Tadi kau pingsan" jawab Kazune.

"Eh? Pingsan?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Karin-sama? Jika ada masalah, beritahulah kami. Kami pasti akan membantumu" kata Kazusa.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Kazusa-chan. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kelelahan saja" kataku.

"Ya sudah, kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya. Bisa-bisa nanti kami khawatir padamu..." kata Miyon.

"Oh iya, apa waktu belajar sudah di mulai?" tanyaku.

"Sudah sejak tadi. Sekarang waktu istirahat yang ke pertama. Tapi, kau ta perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memberitahu sensei kalau kau pingsan" jawab Michiru.

"Arigato, Michi" ucapku.

**Normal POV**

"Megami, jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya. Aku takut kehilanganku bidadariku..." gombal Jin.

"Ah, jangan nge-gombal, deh, Jin-kun! Gombalanmu itu bisa saja membuat Karin-chan pingsan lagi!" kata Miyon bercanda.

"Ahh..., kau jahat sekali sih, Miyon" kata Jin ngambek di pojokan.

Aksi Jin membuat yang ada di ruang UKS tertawa kecuali Kazune. Kazune hanya bersikap dingin saja terhadap Jin. Tidak tersirat rasa ingin tertawa di mukanya.

"Karin-chan, tadi saat kau pingsan, suhu tubuhmu panas sekali. Makanya, kami segera membawamu ke UKS" kata Himeka.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kazune menyentuh dahi Karin dengan punggung tangannya. Pipi Karin memerah sejenak.

'Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku... baru pertama kali merasakannya...' pikir Karin.

"Aneh sekali. Suhu tubuhmu sudah turun dengan sangat cepat" kata Kazune.

"Wow! _It's cool_!" kata Michiru.

"Berarti, Karin-chan sudah boleh kembali ke kelas, dong. Asik...!" kata Miyon gembira.

"Baiklah. Ayo Karin-sama, kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Kazusa.

Karin mengangguk. Karin, Kazune, Jin, Michiru, Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon pun kembali ke kelas.

* * *

"Cih, berani sekali Hanazono-san mengingkari janjinya.." kata salah 1 Kazune-Z.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah 1 Michirian.

"Pokoknya, kita harus bertemu dengannya setelah pulang. Mengerti?" tanya salah 1 Jin's.

Kazune-Z, Michirian dan Jin's mengangguk.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua murid pun memasukkan alat-alat sekolah mereka ke dalam tas termasuk Karin.

"Sayonara, Karin-chan!" kata Himeka.

"_Sayonara yoku_, Himeka-chan!" balas Karin.

* * *

Ini waktu yang tepat. Pada saat hitungan ketiga, tangkap Hanazono-san" kata salah 1 Michirian.

Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian mengangguk. Karin semakin mendekat.

"1... 2... 3!"

BRAKK! SLUPP!

"KYAA...! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN HAL INI?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Gimana, nyan~?

Pendek, ya?

Gomen kalau chapter ini ga seru

Gomennasai, nyan~

Review, ne? :3


	7. Chapter 7: Flogged

Kon'nichiwa, nyan~ Gomen ne baru bikin chapter 7, habis di facebook juga ada ceritaku yang lain ^^ Kalau mau baca, add aku di facebook ya~ Hehehe... Selamat membaca, readers!

**~Reply~**

**KK-KazuRin-chan**: Hehehe... Apa Karin-chan akan di gebukin, ya? ^^

**Ika**: Gomennasai.. Semoga chapter ini bisa lumayan panjang :)

**Grace**: Ini sudah lanjut, kok~ ;)

**Fuyuko** **Katsukawa**: Baca saja chapter ini, nyan~ :3

**Crystal**: Kamu beruntung juga ya, nyan~

**KK LOVERS**: Iya, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga bisa lebih panjang :D

**Fathiyah**: Iya.. Sayang juga :(

**Ifni**: Arigatogozaimasu ^^

**Rhizune** **n** **Kujo**: Arigato untuk _support_-nya ^^

**Ayu**: Iya, ini sudah lanjut ^^

**TanuKuma**: Hehehe... Untung aku sudah menambahkan warning OOC (Out Of Chara) XD

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

"KYAA...! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN HAL INI?!"

Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian menangkap dan membungkus Karin dengan karung besar sehingga Karin tak bisa lari. Setelah itu, Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian membawa Karin menuju gudang sekolah. Di gudang, mereka baru melepaskan Karin. Karin pun melihat siapa yang menangkapnya.

"KaᅳKalian..."

"Ya, kami adalah Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian!"

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?" tanya Karin.

"Mengapa? Hm... Kenapa, ya? Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?" tanya salah 1 Jin's.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mendekati Kujo-kun, Nishikiori-san dan Kuga-kun. Tapi kalau kami lihat, sepertinya kau semakin dekat saja dengan mereka" kata Kazune-Z.

"AᅳAku.. KaᅳKan kalau mau berteman itu bebas. Kenapa kalian malah melarangku? Aku bebas memilih teman semauku, dong" kata Karin melawan.

"Oh... ternyata kau sudah mulai berani melawan kami, ya? Baik. Sekarang kami akan memberikan suatu pelajaran padamu" kata salah 1 Michirian.

"AᅳApa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Karin sedikit ketakutan.

Karin berusaha untuk menghindar tapi tidak bisa. Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian semakin mendekat.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis di sekolah ini yang berani melawan kami, Hanazono-san. Sekarang kita lihat, apa kau berani melawan kami lagi atau tidak" kata Kazune-Z.

"TiᅳTidak... ToᅳTolong..." kata Karin.

"Hahaha! Kau kira ada orang disini? Sekolah ini sudah sepi! Tinggal kami dan kau, Hanazono-san" kata Jin's.

* * *

Kazune, Jin, Michiru, Himeka dan Kazusa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan jalan rumah mereka sama. Namun, malam ini, Jin akan menginap di rumah kediaman Kujo. Sebenarnya Kazune menolak karena menurutnya Jin itu menyebalkan, tapi karena bujukan Himeka dan Kazusa, Kazune pun menerimanya menginap malam ini di rumahnya.

"Kazune-kun! Kok ga ajak aku, sih? Kan aku juga mau main sama Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan!" kata Author.

"Ngapain kamu disini, author?!" tanya Kazune.

"Lho? Aku kan sahabatnya Karin-chan. Kalian tidak tau, ya?" tanya Author.

"Huh. Memang apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Ih, Kazune-kun jahat!"

"Wah, ada author ya?! Berarti keinginanku untuk menendang author terkabul, dong!" kata Michiru bangga.

"Apa?ᅳ"

BUKK!

Michiru berhasil menendang author agar kembali membuat cerita.

(Author: Hehehe... Gomennasai memotong cerita. Oke, mari kita lanjutkan!)

Namun, ketika di jalan, Kazune merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Kenapa, ya...? Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan, ya?" tanya Kazune.

"Eh...? Ada apa, Kazune-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Kazune berbohong.

Semakin lama, Kazune merasakan firasat yang semakin buruk.

'Ada apa, ya..? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Karin' pikir Kazune.

Secara tiba-tiba, Jin dan Michiru pun juga merasakan firasat buruk yang sama seperti Kazune. Sudah sejak tadi mereka sama-sama merasakannya.

'Ada apa dengan Hanazono-san, ya..? Dia pasti pulang dengan selamat kan? Atau mungkin ini hanya perasanku saja, ya...' pikir Michiru.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba firasatku jadi aneh, ya...? Apa tentang megami? Ah, tidak mungkin. Megami kan sudah pulang, mana mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengannya' pikir Jin.

TAP! TAP! TAPᅳ

Tiba-tiba, Kazune, Jin dan Michiru berhenti secara bersamaan. Himeka dan Kazusa yang mengetahuinya pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kazune-chan.. Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Himeka.

'Hah? Apa mereka (Kazune, Jin dan Michiru) juga merasakan firasat buruk ini?' pikir Kazune, Jin dan Michiru.

"Ah, tidak. Aku merasa sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan" jawab Kazune berbohong.

"Iya. Aku juga" jawab Jin berbohong.

"Sepertinya buku fisikaku tertinggal di sekolah" jawab Michiru juga berbohong.

"Barang yang kalian tinggalkan di sekolah tidak akan hilang di sekolah. Lagipula, besok kan masih bisa di ambil" kata Kazusa.

"Hoi, buku itu sangat berharga!" tegur Kazune.

"Ya... itu kan karena kau kutu buku" kata Kazusa.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pulang duluan saja. Kami akan kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambilnya" kata Michiru.

Kazusa dan Himeka pun mengangguk. Mereka pun pulang sedangkan Kazune, Jin dan Michiru segera pergi menuju sekolah.

"Hoi, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba mengikutiku? Kalian sengaja, ya?" tanya Kazune.

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang Hanazono-san" jawab Michiru.

"Apa? Aku juga merasakan firasat yang sama" kata Jin.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kazune-kun? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Michiru.

Kazune hanya mengangguk.

TAPᅳ

Mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"JaᅳJangan-jangan Karin...!"

* * *

Terlihat banyak goresan di lengan dan kaki Karin. Karin di cambuki oleh para Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian menggunakan sabuk mereka. Dan selanjutnya, authorlah yang akan mendapatkan cambukannya karena telah membuat cerita gaje dan menyebabkan Karin menjadi terluka.

(Author: Apa? TIDAKK...! AKU TIDAK MAU DI CAMBUK! -kabur-

Karin: Chotto! Kalau authornya kabur, kapan ceritanya berlanjut?! Readers bisa meledak, tuh!

Author: Oh iya, ya. Gomen ne, readers!)

"AᅳAhh..." Karin mulai melemas. Kekuatannya sudah habis untuk melawan Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian (Lah? Memang perang dunia?).

"Bagaimana, Hanazono-san? Apa kau masih berani melawan kami?" tanya salah 1 Kazune-Z.

"Ku mohon... Izinkan aku pulang.. Lagipula, sekarang kan sudah malam..." kata Karin.

"Enak saja! Jangan kira kau bisa seenaknya pergi dari sini!" bentak salah 1 Jin's yang langsung mencambuki Karin lagi.

CTAKK!

"AH!"

"Hahaha...!" Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian tertawa di atas penderitaan Karin (Ehh?).

"KaᅳKalian.. benar-benar kejam! Fans macam apa... kalian ini..?!" tanya Karin.

"Huh! Masih berani melawan, ya!" kata salah 1 Michirian.

Salah 1 Michirian itu hendak mencambuki Karin. Namun, tak lama terdengar suara panggilan Kazune, Jin dan Michiru.

"Karin!"

"Megami!"

"Hanazono-san!"

"Eh? Ada Kuga-kun, Kujo-kun dan Nishikiori-san! Kalau kita ketahuan telah menyiksa Hanazono-san, tamatlah riwayat kita sebagai Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian.." kata salah 1 Jin's.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" kata salah 1 Jin's.

"Benar. Oh iya, Hanazono-san, ku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapa yang telah menyiksamu pada Kujo-kun, Kuga-kun dan Nishikiori" kata Kazune-Z.

"Jika kau memberitahu pada mereka, kami pastikan kau tidak akan bisa bersekolah lagi disini" kata Jin's.

"Ingat itu, Hanazono-san!" kata Michirian.

Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian pun langsung pergi dari gudang dan meninggalkan Karin.

* * *

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"Megami!" panggil Jin.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil Michiru.

Kazune, Jin dan Michiru masuk ke dalam gudang. Mereka mendapati Karin yang pingsan dengan banyak goresan di lengan dan kaki Karin.

"Karin!"

Kazune, Michiru dan Jin langsung mendekati Karin.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa? Karin, sadarlah!" kata Kazune.

Kazune langsung menggendong Karin.

"Kita bawa dia ke rumahmu saja, Kazune-kun" usul Michiru.

"Kenapa ke rumah Kujo? Seharusnya kau mengusulkan untuk membawa Karin ke rumah sakit!" kata Jin.

"Ah, tenang dulu. Sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah usul yang bagus, deh. Kan sekarang ada dokter kecil kita, Kujo Kazune" goda Michiru.

"Berhenti memanggilku dokter kecil, Nishikiori!" kata Kazune.

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, ayo kita cepat bawa Hanazono-san ke rumah!" ajak Michiru.

Kazune dan Jin mengangguk. Mereka pun segera membawa Karin ke rumah kediaman Kujo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Hehehe... Gimana readers? ^^

Gomen ne di chapter ini banyak tambahan-tambahannya ._.

Hehehe.. Author kan mau tampil juga XDDD

Sekali lagi, gomennasai..

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, ya!

Review, ne? :D


	8. Chapter 8: Hana

Kon'nichiwa, nyan~! Aku kembali ke laptop (Lho?), maksudnya kembali ke chapter 8! Gomennasai ga bisa lanjutin cerita dengan secepat kilat petir yang menyambar-nyambar di langit sehingga bisa membuat orang-orang atau anak kecil ketakutan (?). Ah, lanjut aja deh! XD

**~Reply~**

**Queen of Ice Cream**: Wkwkwk.. Sedahsyat itukah? X3

**KK-KazuRin-Chan**: Gomennasai lama.. Kamu belum masuk rumah sakit jiwa kan? XDDDDD

**Kujyou Riska chiie haloho**: Ga apa-apa, kok ^^ Silahkan baca chapter ini~

**Rinzune Suzune Kujyo**: Arigato untuk jempolnya :3

**Kazusa Sawa3**: Itu hanya imajinasi.. XD

**RevmeMaki**: Iya, ini sudah lanjut :)

**Riri Itha Ithy**: Gomennasai ga bisa lebih panjang :(

**Rhizune n Kujo**: Arigatogozaimasu ^^

**Ayu P**: Megami artinya dewi, aku cuma ngikutin komik aja~ Hehehe... XD

**Shanti Dewi**: Ada humor, yaa...? Kebanyakan adeganku, tuh XD #BLETAKK!

**Grace**: Hehehe.. biar tambah seru! XD

**Ika Nurul**: Arigato ^^

**Fuyuko Katsukawa**: Wah, kayaknya aku suka bikin orang penasaran (OwO)

**KK LOVERS**: Arigato untuk reviewnya ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

"KYAA...! Apa yang terjadi dengan Karin-chan?!" tanya Himeka kaget.

"Kami tidak tau. Tadi kami menemukannya di gudang sekolah" jawab Kazune.

"Di gudang sekolah? Tidak mungkin, Karin-sama kan pulang saat kita pulang juga" kata Kazusa.

"Pasti ada seseorang yang merencanakan hal ini" kata Michiru.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Jangan-jangan Rika-chan, dia kanᅳ"

"Kenapa kau bisa menuduh Rika-sama yang merencanakan hal ini?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kau kan tau dia suka menjahili orang lain, terutama murid baru" jawab Himeka.

"Tapi belum tentu juga kan dia yang melakukannya. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan besok" usul Kazune.

"Lalu, sekarang Hanazono-san bagaimana?" tanya Michiru.

"Um... Kami akan membawanya ke kamar kami. Ku harap kalian tidak akan mengintip" kata Kazusa sabil memberikan _death glare_-nya.

"Maksud pertanyaanmu itu apa?" tanya Jin.

"Ini rahasia perempuan" jawab Kazusa dan Himeka yang langsung memapah Karin.

Mereka membawa Karin ke kamar mereka.

"Maksudnya apa, sih?" tanya Jin.

"Sudahlah, serahkan saja pada mereka. Aku yakin Karin akan baik-baik saja" jawab Kazune.

"Ah, tumben Kazune-kun peduli terhadap Hanazono-san" goda Michiru.

"Diam kau, Nishikiori!" bentak Kazune.

"Ah, baik, baik, Kazune-kun" kata Michiru.

"Huh"

* * *

"Ku harap Karin-sama baik-baik saja" kata Kazusa.

"Jangan khawatir, Kazusa-chan. Aku yakin, pasti Karin-chan akan cepat sadar" kata Himeka.

"Ya. Untung saja kita sudah memberikan obat cair kepadanya" kata Kazusa.

"Tapi kenapa bisa jadi begini, ya?" tanya Himeka.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Himeka-sama?" tanya balik Kazusa.

"Maksudku, kenapa Karin-chan bisa jadi seperti ini. Padahal, sepertinya dia belum mengenal banyak orang di sekolah" jawab Himeka.

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku tau penyebab hal ini" kata Kazusa.

"Eh? Karena apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Karin-sama belum mengenal banyak siswa di sekolah, tapi dia sudah mengenal kita, Kazune-sama, Michi dan Jin-sama. Aku yakin yang membuat Karin-sama menjadi seperti ini adalah Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian!" kata Kazusa.

"Hah?! Mereka?! Bagaimana bisa? Mereka kan selalu bersikap baik di depan kita" kata Himeka.

"Kau kan tau, mereka akan tersinggung jika ada seseorang yang berani mendekati Kazune-sama, Michi dan Jin-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"Kapan Karin-chan melawan Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian?" tanya Himeka.

"Ya kita mana tau! Yangᅳ"

"Kita harus tanyakan dulu pada Karin-chan!" potong Himeka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kalian lama sekali! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Apa kami tak boleh masuk untuk melihat Karin?!" tanya seseorang di luar.

"Itu Kazune-sama, Michi dan Jin-sama, ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Ntahlah, apa kita harus membiarkan mereka masuk?" tanya Himeka.

"Biarkan mereka masuk saja" jawab Kazusa.

"Kazune-chan dan yang lain masuk saja" kata Himeka.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka di biarkan masuk sendiri? Memang kau tak mengunci kamar kita tadi?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tidak~" jawab Himeka santai.

"APAA?!" Secara tiba-tiba, Kazusa langsung membatu.

KLEK!

Kazune, Michiru dan Jin masuk ke dalam kamar Kazusa dan Himeka.a

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin sekarang?" tanya Kazune.

"Hei, aku mana tau! Aku kan bukan dokter! Kami sudah mengganti pakaiannya, kalian tidak mengintipnya kan?" tanya Kazusa langsung memberi _death glare_.

"EᅳEh! MaᅳMana mungkin kami melihatnya! Baka!" bentak Kazune.

"Gomen, gomen. Tapi sebenarnya Karin-sama kenapa, ya?" tanya Kazusa heran.

"Kata Kazusa-chan, yang menyiksa Karin-chan adalah..."

"Hm...?"

"Adalah..."

"Apa?"

"Adalah..."

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, Himeka!"

"Ah, yang menyakiti Karin-chan mungkin adalah Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian!" jawab Himeka.

"Hm? Mereka? Apa benar?" tanya Jin tidak percaya.

"Ah, kau mentang-mentang artis sampai mempercayai fansmu di banding sahabatmu sendiri" kata Kazusa.

"Habis..."

"Ugh..."

"Eh?!"

"Karin-chan! Kau sudah sadar?!" tanya Himeka.

"UᅳUgh... Aku.. ada dimana?" tanya Karin.

"Kau ada di rumahku, Karin-chan" jawab Himeka.

"APA?! Kenapa aku bisa di rumahmu, Himeka-chan?!" tanya Karin langsung bangun.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Hanazono-san. Apa kau tidak ingat penyebab luka goresan di tangan dan kakimu?" tanya Michiru.

"Eh?" Karin melihat tangan dan kakinya.

Dia kembali teringat akan ancaman Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian.

'_Hanazono-san, ku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapa yang telah menyiksamu pada Kujo-kun, Kuga-kun dan Nishikiori-san_'

"Um.. Ah! Aku tidak ingat!" jawab Karin berbohong.

"Sayang sekali. Kami khawatir padamu, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Ng.. Gomennasai telah membuat kalian khawatir. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ah, lebih aku pulang sekarang" kata Karin.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, Karin-sama" cegah Kazusa.

"Hm? Kenapa, Kazusa-chan? Aku harus pulang" kata Karin.

"Sebaiknya, Karin-chan menginap saja malam ini. Kau tau? Kau sudah memakai piama Kazusa-chan, lho~!" kata Himeka.

Karin melihat dirinya yang ternyata memakai piama Kazusa. Muka Karin tiba-tiba memerah.

"SiᅳSiapa yang mengganti bajuku?" tanya Karin.

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir. Aku dan Kazusa-chan yang mengganti pakaianmu. Ku rasa usul Kazusa-chan benar. Kau menginap saja malam ini. Lagipula, seragam sekolahmu sedang di cuci. Jangan khawatir, akan cepat kering kok seragammu" kata Himeka.

"Eh... Tapi.. Aku..."

"Ada apa, Karin? Kalau ada sesuatu katakan saja" kata Kazune.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Baiklah.. Aku akan menginap.. Tapi 1 malam saja, lho!" kata Karin.

"Bagus! Jadi, Karin-chan akan sekamar denganku dan Kazusa-chan. Horeee...!" sorak Himeka gembira.

"Huh, dasar perempuan itu"

Kazune, Michiru dan Jin keluar dari kamar Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Karin-sama, apa kau lapar? Kalau lapar, ayo kita turun ke bawah, kita makan bersama" ajak Kazusa.

"Eh.. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak lapar, kok" kata Karin.

KRUYUKK!

"Lho? Suara perut siapa itu?" tanya Himeka.

"Hihihi~ Pasti Karin-sama" tebak Kazusa.

Muka Karin langsung saja memerah. Mereka pun turun ke bawah.

* * *

Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Kazune, Jin dan Michiru berkumpul di ruang makan. Kemudian, mereka berpegangan tangan secara melingkar. Mereka berdoa dengan Kazune sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Amin. Itadakimasu!"

Karin, Himeka, Jin, Kazusa, Kazune dan Michiru memakan makan malam yang telah di buat oleh Q-chan dengan lahap.

"Arigatogozaimasu atas makanannya! Aku... jadi merasa tidak enak" kata Karin.

"Jangan sungkan, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Karin-sama, karena sekarang kau menginap disini, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan PR bersama-sama?" usul Kazusa.

"Eh...? BaᅳBagaimana, ya...? MaᅳMasalahnya kan, bukuku... ada di rumah" kata Karin.

"Untuk sementara, kau bisa meminjam buku kami, kok" tawar Himeka.

"Daripada besok kau di hukum di koridor karena tidak mengerjakan PR" kata Kazusa.

"Ehh...? Bagaimana, ya?"

"Sudahlah, Karin-sama. Kau terlalu sungkan" kata Kazusa.

Kazusa dan Himeka langsung menarik Karin ke kamar mereka.

* * *

"Ah! Ini dia! Buku yang masih baru!" kata Himeka.

"Karin-sama, kau pakai saja buku itu untuk menulis PR. Lagipula, kami masih punya banyak buku, kok" kata Kazusa.

"Um... Baiklah.." balas Karin menerima buku itu.

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar Himeka dan Kazusa terbuka dengan sangat keras.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Kazusa kaget.

"Himeka...! Ini kupu-kupumu kan?! Cepat husir dia! GYAA! MUSHII..!" teriak Kazune yang langsung lompat ke ranjang dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Kupu-kupu? Kazune-kun takut kupu-kupu?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak hanya kupu-kupu yang dia takuti. Serangga lain juga ia takuti" jawab Kazusa.

Himeka mengejar kupu-kupu itu dan menangkapnya.

"Hana-chan, kenapa kau bisa lepas? Ah, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke tempat semula" kata Himeka.

"Eh? Himeka-chan memberi nama kupu-kupu itu Hana? AᅳApa maksudnya..?" tanya Karin heran.

"Himeka-sama memelihara banyak serangga di rumah ini. Karena kupu-kupu itu sangat suka dengan bunga, maka Himeka-sama menamakannya Hana yang berarti bunga" jawab Kazusa.

"Unik sekali.." puji Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Chapter 8 selesai~

Gomennasai kalau chapter ini pendek lagi :(

Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya,

Review aja, ya :)


	9. Chapter 9: Pillow Fight

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Lama ga ketemu (TwT) Gomen'nasai pembuatan chapter 9 lama, kan author juga butuh liburan ^^ XD Silahkan di baca ceritanya :D

**~Reply~**

**KK-KazuRin-Chan**: Ku harap kamu belum ke RSJ hanya karena chapter ini (TwT)

**Dark Takuma**: Ultra menakutkan? (Owo)

**Rinzune Suzune Kujyo**: Hontou? (OwO) Arigatogozaimasu ^^ *bungkuk-bungkuk* Tokorode, kamu kemana aja nih? Kenapa fanfic belum di lanjutin? :(

**Riri Itha Ithy**: Hohoho~

**KK LOVERS**: Di facebook-ku ada kok cerita yang bergenre horror (OwO), datang aja ke facebook Chang Mui Lie :)

**Revme Maki**: _Hai_! ^^

**Ayu. P**: Wah, author aja ga bisa bayanginnya (Owo) *berusaha bayangin*

**Fuyuko Katsukawa**: Ntahlah, baca saja chapter ini ^^

**Lulu-chan**: Sudah berlanjut~ ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kon'nichiwa_, _subete_! Himeka kembali~ Kazune-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Himeka.

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa langsung membuka selimut yang di pakai Kazune untuk berlindungan dari 'monster'.

"Ehh... Kazune-sama tertidur!" kata Kazusa.

Terlihat Kazune yang sudah menutup matanya pertanda dia mati #GEBRRAKK! maksudnya pertanda dia sudah tidur. Anehnya, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah (Lho?).

"Panggil Jin dan Michi untuk mengantarkan Kazune-sama ke kamarnya! Lagipula, mereka kan kuat" suruh Kazusa.

"_Hai_!" balas Himeka.

Himeka segera mencari Michiru dan Jin keluar.

"Ah, Karin-sama, kau disini dulu, ya. Aku mau mengambil tisu dulu" kata Kazusa.

Karin mengangguk. Kazusa pun keluar dari kamarnya. Kini tinggal Karin dan Kazune berdua di kamar Himeka dan Kazusa. Secara tiba-tiba, Karin mendekati Kazune.

"Apa benar Kazune-kun tidur? Atau dia hanya pura-pura saja?" tanya Karin.

Karin memerhatikan muka Kazune.

'Keren... Kazune-kun tampan sekali.. AH! Apa yang ku pikirkan?!' pikir Karin tiba-tiba.

**GREBB!**

Secara tiba-tiba, Kazune menarik Karin hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kazune-kun?!" tanya Karin kaget.

Kazune membuka matanya. Karin tersentak kaget ketika melihat mata Kazune.

'KYAA! Gawat! Kazune-kun sedang dalam H-mode! Gawat! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?! Oh, _Kami-sama_... _tasukete kudasai_..' pikir Karin sedikit ketakutan.

"Karin... apa yang kau lakukan... DISINI?!" tanya Kazune yang langsung bangkit dan mendorong Karin.

"Cih! Enak saja kau menyalahkanku! Kau duluan yang menarikku!" kata Karin.

'Huhh... Syukurlah, Kazune-kun cepat sadar dari H-modenya...' pikir Karin.

"Huh. Perempuan itu memang selalu saja melakukan hal bodoh, menjengkelkan" kata Kazune.

Muncul 4 sudut siku-siku tumpul di dahi Karin.

**BAKK!**

Karin langsung memukul pipi kiri Kazune.

"Kau ini! Selalu saja menyalahkan perempuan! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan perempuan sedikit saja?! Kau hanya bisa bilang seenakmu saja! Dengar ya, anak pintar! Jangan hanya karena kau itu di kagumi 1 sekolahan, kau bisa berbuat seenakmu! Lihat dirimu!" tegur Karin.

Kazune bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Hei, itu sakit tau! Kau juga kenapa tidak bisa merasakan apa yang laki-laki alami?! Jangan main tegur, dong! Kaca dulu, dong!" kata Kazune tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya, peperangan antara Karin dan Kazune pun di mulai. Karin mengambil bantal sedangkan Kazune mengambil guling (Author: Oi! Itu bantal dan gulingku! Kalian salah ambil! =w=).

"Coba kau rasakan ini!" kata Karin langsung melempar bantal itu ke arah Kazune.

**BLAKK!**

Bukannya bantal itu mengenai Kazune tapi malah mengenai Kazusa yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"KaᅳKarin-sama..."

"KYAA! KaᅳKazusa-chan! GoᅳGomen'nasai... AᅳAku tidak sengaja..." kata Karin.

Kemudian, Himeka, Jin dan Michiru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Eh? Kazune-chan sudah sadar? _Yokata_..." kata Himeka.

"Kalian berdua sedang perang bantal, ya? Ikutan, dong!" kata Jin.

Jin langsung mengambil bantal dan melemparnya ke arah Kazune.

**BLAKK!**

Serangan bantal dari Jin mengenai sasaran, yaitu Kazune.

"Ah! Sialan kau Kuga!" kata Kazune.

"Eh~ Kenapa aku tidak di ajak? Aku kan juga mau bergabung bersama kalian~" kata Michiru dengan C-mode (Childish) on.

Michiru langsung berlari dan menghampiri Karin.

"Hanazono-san~ Kita setim, ya!" kata Michiru.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku juga mau ikut~" kata Himeka.

Himeka mengambil bantal dan posisinya berada di belakang Kazune.

"EᅳEh... Jangan... nanti... kamar ini jadi berantakan.." kata Kazusa.

**BLAK!**

Tanpa sengaja, serangan dari peperangan bantal itu mengenai muka Kazusa lagi.

"Ahaha, gomen ne, Kazusa" kata Michiru.

"Heehh...! Awas kau ya, Michi!" kata Kazusa langsung mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Michiru.

Michiru langsung menunduk dan akhirnya bantal itu mengenai muka Jin.

"Ahh... muka artis ini seharusnya tidak kena serangan bantal!" keluh Jin.

Peperangan bantal antara 2 tim itu pun berlangsung sehingga raja ikan tertidur (?).

* * *

"Hah... Hah.. Cukup, aku sudah lelah..." kata Kazusa.

"Perang bantal ini sudah menguras tenaga kita" kata Michiru.

Tak lama, karena kelelahan, mereka pun tertidur.

* * *

"KYAA...!"

"Haduh...! Gawat, gawat, gawat! Kita terlambat!" seru Karin.

"Di bandingkan hal itu, ada hal penting yang belum kita selesaikan! Kita belum mengerjakan PR! Apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Kazusa.

"Uhh...! Ini karena Kazune-kun sih!" kata Karin.

"Jangan main tuduh orang sembarangan! Bukankah kau yang duluan memulai perang bantalnya?" tanya Kazune.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian bertengkar juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" lerai Himeka.

* * *

"Apa?! Kalian belum mengerjakan PR?! Mengapa belum?! Sudah terlambat, tidak mengerjakan PR lagi. Berdiri di koridor!" suruh Hia-sensei.

"Baiklah, sensei..."

Akhirnya, nasib Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin, Kazune dan Michiru pun harus berdiri di koridor sampai mata pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Hia-sensei selesai.

"Ah, gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR, aku jadi harus berdiri di koridor" kata Karin.

"Ini semua salah kalian! Mengapa kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku kemarin?" tanya Kazusa.

"Ah, hari ini aku kan ada acara pemotretan. Jadi, aku harus pergi, _bye_!" kata Jin yang langsung pergi.

"Lho? Memang Jin di perbolehkan pergi?" tanya Kazusa.

"Dia kan artis, pasti banyak pekerjaannya" jawab Kazune.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menjadi Jin-kun secepatnya dan tidak usah belajar... Hahh..." kata Karin.

"Hoi! Diamlah! Kalian kira ini waktu istirahat sampai-sampai kalian bisa berbicara sepuas kalian?! Ini masih jam pelajaran. Kalian tidak hanya bisa mengganggu kelas kita tapi kelas lain juga! Jadi, kalian harus diam sampai waktu pelajaran telah selesai!" tegur Hia-sensei.

"Baik, sensei..." balas Karin, Michiru, Himeka, Kazusa dan Kazune.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Karin, Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka dan Michiru pun akhirnya terbebas dari 'kutukan' berdiri di koridor.

"Hahh... akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba juga" kata Himeka lega.

"Huh. Karin, ini semua gara-gara kamu. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan rasanya berdiri di koridor" kata Kazune.

"Hei, kau juga bersalah karena kau juga ikut perang bantal! Lagipula, kau yang menjadi dasar masalahnya" balas Karin.

"Kau yang bersalah!" kata Kazune.

"Kau!" balas Karin.

"Stop! Kalian jangan saling menyalahkan, dong! Yang penting kan sekarang kita sudah bebas" kata Kazusa.

"Karin-chan, kita keᅳ"

"KUJO-KUNNN...!" teriak Kazune-Z.

"NISHIKIORI-SAN!" teriak Michirian.

"Kiamat telah tiba..." kata Kazune.

"Karin-sama, Himeka-sama, ayo pergi!" ajak Kazusa langsung menarik tangan Himeka dan Karin.

Kazusa, Karin dan Himeka langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune dan Michiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Chapter 9 selesai~ ^^

Gomen'nasai chapter ini pendek sekali dari yang sebelumnya

Authornya malas ngetik lagi (=w=)

Sekali lagi, gomen'nasai *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Review, ya :D


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Karin

Kon'nichiwa! Kembali lagi bersama author yang lelet, baka dan aneh. Gomen'nasai karena chapter 10 ini terlalu lama untuk di update. Authornya hiatus (OwO) Sungguh, gomennasai hiatusnya lama banget! (OAO) Oke, kalau gitu, kita bacakan balasan untuk reviewers dari chapter 9! #abaikan

**~Reply~**

**Mizuki Shikitei**: Arigato untuk dukungannya, tapi habis ini kemungkinan authornya hiatus lagi (=w=)

**Starlight and nightmare**: Kalau bisa masuk ke ceritanya :D

**KazuRin Forever**: Menjadi tidak seru setelah kemungkinan nanti authornya hiatus lagi :(

**RevmeMaki**: Tentu saja ;)

**Ayu. P**: Hahaha... Kamu suka Kazune atau Jin? ^^

**Ao-chan KAZURIN**: Oke

**KK LOVERS**: Ga bisa update kilat :( Gomen'nasai...

**Ika**: Lemas banget O.o

**Riri Itha Ithy**: Hentai-mode... Baca saja deh di komiknya, author ga sanggup jelasin! (*O*)

**Febniani**: Tidak tau :(

**Kazusa Sawa3**: Baca saja nasibnya (OwO)

**KK Kazurin**: Iya ^^

**Lyn-chan**: Iya, sekarang di teruskan ^^

**Vivi-chan**: Arigato ^^

**Kyome-chan**: Arigato, ini baru di lanjutkan :)

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

Kazusa, Karin dan Himeka langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune dan Michiru. Akhirnya, Kazune dan Michiru pun di serbu oleh fans-fans mereka. Malang nasib mereka...

* * *

"Hah... hah.. hah... Huhh, syukurlah kita berhasil lari dari mereka" kata Kazusa.

"Tapi, Kazune-chan dan Michi bagaimana? Kenapa kita tinggalkan mereka begitu saja?" tanya Himeka.

"Kalau sekarang sih mungkin sudah di serbu oleh fansnya. Bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan mereka berdua? Hahh... Lagipula mereka kan hanya menyusahkan kita saja" kata Karin.

"Iya, benar. Tinggalkan saja. _Tokorode_, aku sudah lapar, nih. Makan, yuk!" ajak Kazusa.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Mereka itu kan laki-laki, ayo" ajak Kazusa.

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa pun pergi ke kantin. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan Michi dan Kazune. Ntah apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua sekarang.

* * *

"Ah! Karin, Kazusa dan Himeka pergi kemana, sih?!" tanya Kazune kesal.

"Mungkin ke kantin" jawab Michiru.

Kini muka Kazune dan Michiru penuh dengan coretan dan kecupan berwarna merah.

"Daripada ke kantin, sebaiknya kita ke toilet dulu" usul Kazune.

Michiru mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya, tidak ada Jin di situ. Kalau tidak, pasti Kazune sudah di tertawakan. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju toilet laki-laki. Tiba di sana, orang-orang yang ada di toilet itu menertawakan Kazune dan Michiru.

"Hahaha, mereka siapa, ya?"

"Bukankah mereka yang sering di perebutkan di sekolah ini? Pertama kali aku melihat wajah mereka seperti itu"

"Aku kira mereka populer, ternyata mereka juga bisa merubah wajah mereka menjadi seperti itu, hahaha"

"Ah! Aku malu, nih!" kata Kazune dengan pelan.

Kazune dan Michiru pun mencuci muka mereka hingga bekas coretan dan kecupan itu hilang.

"Hah.. Andaikan saja tidak ada yang mengagumiku" kata Kazune.

"Tapi terkadang kalau ada fans kan jadi menyenangkan. Kau bisa masuk TV seperti Jin" kata Michiru.

"Hei, Michiru. Aku ini anti kamera tau! Lagipula, mereka terlalu berlebihan!" kata Kazune.

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Sekarang ke kantin, yuk. Aku lapar, nih" ajak Michiru.

"Iya" balas Kazune.

* * *

"Oh iya, aku lupa sesuatu" kata Kazusa.

Kazusa bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi.

"Kazusa-chan mau kemana?" tanya Karin.

"Ntah" jawab Himeka.

Kazusa menghampiri meja Rika dan Shingen.

"_Kyoka_" ucap Kazusa.

"Um? Ah, Kazusa-san, _doushita no_?" tanya Rika.

"Rika-san, apa kau orang yang telah menyakiti Karin-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanya balik Rika.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Rika-san! Coba kau lihat Karin-sama, banyak luka di lengannya" kata Kazusa.

"Bukan aku yang melukainya" kata Rika.

"Bohong. Kau kan suka usil kepada murid baru. Pasti kau kan?" tebak Kazusa.

Shingen bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap Kazusa.

"Hei! Dengar ya, Kazusa. Rika bukan orang yang seperti itu! Lagipula, dia sekarang mau berubah dan menebus kesalahannya! Kau jangan seenaknya menuduh Rika!" kata Shingen.

"Tidak mungkin.. Kalau bukan Rika-san, lalu siapa yang melukai Karin-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kami mana tau. Lagipula, tentang Karin itu bukan urusan kami. Ayo pergi dari sini, Rika" ajak Shingen langsung menarik Rika.

Shingen dan Rika pun pergi. Kazusa kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Nanishiteru no_, Kazusa-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, _iya_. _Nandemonai_" jawab Kazusa.

"Hoi!" panggil seseorang.

Karin dan Kazusa menengok.

"Jin?!"

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jin.

"Oh, Jin. Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang makan" jawab Kazusa.

"Duduklah, Jin-kun" kata Karin.

Jin pun duduk di tengah-tengah Himeka dan Karin. Tak lama kemudian, Kazune dan Michiru datang mengunjungi mereka.

"Lho? Kuga? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kazune.

"Hehehe... Pekerjaanku sudah selesai" jawab Jin.

"Dasar, kau pasti beralasan supaya tidak mengenai hukuman" kata Kazune.

"Sama sekali tidak, aku benar-benar kerja!" kata Jin.

Kazune dan Michiru duduk bersama mereka semua.

"Lho? Kazune-kun, Micchi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Karin.

"Kami tentu kesini untuk makan" jawab Kazune.

'_Hanazono-san, ku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapa yang telah menyiksamu pada Kujo-kun, Kuga-kun dan Nishikiori-san_' Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinga Karin. Ia ingat bahwa ia harus menjauhi Kazune, Jin dan Michiru. Karin bangkit dari kursinya, teman-temannya menjadi heran.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan, ya" kata Karin.

Karin pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, ya?" tanya Jin.

"Kenapa kita baru datang, Hanazono-san sudah selesai duluan?" tanya Michiru.

"Setidaknya, dia bisa berbicara dengan kita di sini sebentar kan" kata Kazusa.

"Hm... Aneh..." kata Kazune.

* * *

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan Kazune-kun, Michi dan Jin-kun? Kenapa? Padahal kanᅳ"

**BRUKK!**

Tiba-tiba, Karin bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sontak Karin terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

Karin melihat orang yang di tabraknya. Ternyata orang itu adalah salah 1 dari fans Kazune. Mereka adalah Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian.

"Itu karena, kau adalah gadis yang bodoh!" jawab Kazune-Z.

"Hah? Mau apa lagi kalian?!" tanya Karin.

"Hahaha!" mendengar pertanyaan Karin, mereka semua tertawa.

"Dasar _baka_! Kau tau kalau kau sudah melanggar janjimu lagi?" tanya Jin's.

"Hanazono-san, kenapa kau tidak mematuhi perintah kami? Kami kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah dekati Kujo-kun, Kuga-kun dan Nishikiori-san! Tapi, sepertinya kau makin dekat saja dengan mereka" kata Kazune-Z.

"Siapa bilang aku mendekati mereka? Aku justru berusaha untuk menjauhi mereka! Buktinya sekarang aku ke kelas duluan" kata Karin.

"Hm... Begitu, ya. Oke, kali ini kami maafkan. Tapi, kalau sampai kami melihat kau bersama dengan Kujo-kun, Kuga-kun dan Nishikiori-san lagi, kau akan mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Camkan itu!" kata Kazune-Z.

Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"Uhh..." Karin langsung bangkit berdiri.

Ia merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Hahh... Dasar Kazune-kun, Michi dan Jin-kun!" kata Karin yang mendadak menyalahkan Kazune, Michiru dan Jin.

Karin pun kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Kon'nichiwa!

Gimana chapter 10-nya? :3

Dari chapter ke chapter pasti perkembangannya makin gaje! XD

Yosh, review, ya! :3


	11. Chapter 11: What's Wrong With Karin?

Moshi-moshi, minna! Argh! Gomen ne karena updatenya udah lebih dari setahun (mungkin?). Pokoknya, author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ga lanjutin fic ini (TAT), habisnya author lagi demam Vocaloid. Hontou ni gomennasai! Ngomong-ngomong, untuk balasan review, saya nggak akan tulis lagi disini soalnya mungkin itu hanya ngelamain. Lagipula, paling balasan saya hanya 'arigatougozaimasu' bukan? Makanya, daripada buang-buang waktu lebih baik kita lihat sekarang! ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**Just a Survivor ****© Tatsuhisa Suzuki  
**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

"Hahh... Dasar Kazune-kun, Michi dan Jin-kun!" kata Karin yang mendadak menyalahkan Kazune, Michiru dan Jin.

Karin pun kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Geez, jadi karena mereka!" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan bermata seperti mata kucing.

"Karena mereka, Hanazono-san pasti kesal dengan kita" kata pemuda lain berambut _caramel_.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya gadis berambut hitam sepunggung.

"Kau punya rencana, Kazune-sama?" tanya gadis yang selalu memakai hiasan telinga kelincinya.

"Hm... Nanti akan ku pikirkan" jawab pemuda berambut blonde yang dipanggil 'Kazune' itu.

**Karin POV**

Aku mencari-cari bukuku yang ada di dalam tas. Aku mencari buku matematika, namun belum tertemukan juga.

"Haduhh... Mana sih buku matematikaku?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Kemudian, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengambil sesuatu dibawah mejaku. Aku bisa menyadari keberadaannya, jangan-jangan dia sedang mengintip -PIIPPP-!

"Kau mencaᅳ"

**BUAGHH!**

Belum ia selesai mengatakan sebuah kalimat, aku langsung berbalik dan menendangnya hingga terpental ke dinding. Dasar tidak sopan! Setelah kabut-kabut berdebu itu sudah menghilang (tadi animemode-on), aku langsung melihat siapa yang ku tendang itu.

"KiᅳKirika-_senpai_?!"

* * *

"Ugh... Tendanganmu itu menyakitkan, Karin-chan" kata Kirika.

_"Gomennasai,_ apa masih sakit?" tanyaku sambil mengobati Kirika.

"Kurasa sudah tidak lagi.. _Arigatou,_ Karin. Menurutku, kau semakin kuat saja dari tahun ke tahun. Untungnya aku mengikuti eskul karate, jadi tidak terlalu sakit" kata Kirika.

"Iya..." kataku.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku.." kata Kirika melembut.

Aku memandang Kirika yang tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun menceritakan masalahku sampai-sampai mulutku berbusa (?).

"Jadi kau kesal terhadap perbuatan mereka?" tanya Kirika.

"Iya. Aku bingung, kenapa aku tak boleh mendekati Kazune-kun, Jin-kun dan Michi? Padahal kan aku mendekati mereka hanya sebagai teman" ucapku.

"Karin-chan, yang namanya fans berat itu pasti tidak mau idolanya terjadi apa-apa walaupun hanya karena hal kecil. Karena itu, sifat mereka seperti menjadi penjaga idolanya walau dalam jarak jauh" kata Kirika.

"Tapi, aku sebal. Menurutku, kelakuan mereka itu sudah kelewatan!" kataku.

"Kamu harus sabar, Karin-chan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi semua pasti berubah" kata Kirika.

"Apa maksud Kirika-_senpai_ 'sebentar lagi'?" tanyaku.

"Maksudku, kau hanya perlu menunggu, Karin-chan" jawab Kirika sambil tersenyum.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Karin-chan" ajak Kirika.

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Karin-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

"Huh? Ah, Himeka-chan. _Doushita no_ (Ada apa)?" tanya Karin.

"Aku kira terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja" kata Himeka sambil tersenyum.

'_Sebenarnya tadi memang terjadi sesuatu, Himeka-chan..._' pikirku.

"Aduh... Himeka-chan, kau terlalu khawatir" kataku.

"Karin-sama! Himeka-sama!" panggil seseorang.

"_Hai_? _Nani_, Kazusa-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Sebentar lagi, Miyu-sensei datang! Cepat kalian duduk ditempat duduk kalian!" seru Kazusa.

Aku dan Himeka mengangguk. Aku langsung duduk di tempat dudukku. Tapi, tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju ke orang yang ada di sebelah Miyon. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna coklat.

"Eh? _Dare_?" tanyaku.

Miyon yang ada didepanku langsung memberitahuku.

"Karin-chan, dia itu Sakurai Yuuki. Dia murid baru lho disini! Dia jago main musik, terutama biola. Karena tadi kalian dihukum berdiri di koridor, kalian jadi tidak tau kalau ada murid baru disini" jelas Miyon.

"Ohh..."

Saat itu, Miyu-sensei, sensei yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris pun datang ke kelas.

"_Good afternoon, everyone_" kata Miyu-sensei.

"_Good afternoon, mrs. Miyu_" balas semua murid.

"_Please open your book page 54_" kata Miyu-sensei.

"Ok, miss"

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris saat itu pun dimulai.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Jam istirahat kedua telah berbunyi.

"Wah, saatnya makan lagi~" kata Himeka.

"Karin-sama, ayo kita... eh..?"

Tiba-tiba, Karin langsung pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya yang baru saja mau mengajaknya makan.

"Ada apa dengan Karin?" tanya Jin.

"Wakaranai. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu, ya?" tanya Kazusa juga bingung.

* * *

"Huhh... Tak menyenangkan kalau tak ada yang menemani.." kata Karin.

"Ah, Karin-chan!" panggil Kirika.

"Ah, Kirika-_senpai_!" balas Karin.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Kirika.

"Kirika-_senpai_ seharusnya sudah tau..." jawab Karin.

"Ohh... Kalau begitu, kau mau bersamaku?" tanya Kirika mengajak.

"Boleh" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Karin dan Kirika pun pergi menuju kantin. Mereka makan siang bersama di kantin. Jangan lupa kalau Kirika adalah seorang gadis!

"Karin-chan, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Kirika.

"Ah, cita-citaku menjadi penyanyi dan anime maker" jawab Karin.

"_Hontou desuka_?" tanya Kirika.

"Kenapa bertanya _'hontou'?_ Aku tentu saja serius!" jawab Karin.

"Ehehe.. _Gomen_, _gomen_. Bisa saja kan cita-citamu berbeda lagi di masa depan" kata Kirika.

"Eh... _Nande_?" tanya Karin.

"_Datteᅳ_"

"KYAA! KUGA-KUN...!" teriak Jin's secara mendadak.

"Huh?"

Secara tiba-tiba, terlihat Jin yang memegang sebuah mikrofon.

"Konnichiwa, minna! Sekaligus makan, kalian akan mendengarkan lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan berjudul 'Just a Survivor'!" kata Jin.

"KYAA!"

Semua yang ada di kantin bertepuk tangan dan berteriak histeris.

"Wah, Kuga-san akan menyanyi, ya" kata Kirika.

Karin hanya diam sambil tetap memperhatikan Jin. Musik mulai dialunkan dan Jin pun bernyanyi.

**Karin POV**

Aku hanya diam sambil tetap memperhatikan Jin. Musim mulai dialunkan dan Jin pun bernyanyi.

_Kurayami ni me wo hiraite_

_Tesaguri no mama de_

_Ima arukidasu nda_

"KYAA!" semua langsung berteriak.

Aku dan Kirika tanpa mengucapkan apapun terus melanjutkan makan siang kami sambil memperhatikan dan mendengar Jin yang menyanyi.

_Arifureta kotoba ja naku_

_Sotto senaka wo oshite kureta ne_

Suaranya memang bagus, terdengar keren.

_Motomete mo ushinatte mo shou ga nai_

_Deaeta kiseki uketomete..._

Penampilannya pun keren, ia seperti anak orang kaya.

_Ima Survivor_

_Unmei wa arugamama ja nai_

_Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nara_

_Aragau nda, tsukinuke nda! sono mukou he... (Find out the way)_

_Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku_

Aku menutup mataku sambil menghanyutkan diriku ke dalam alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Jin. Rasanya, aku ingin bernyanyi juga.

_Obieteta surechigau hibi_

_Dareka wo kizutsuke_

_Uragitteku koto_

Bisakah aku menjadi penyanyi nanti? Tapi apa Kirika-senpai benar, ya, kalau cita-cita bisa berubah dimasa depan?

_Hitori de wa furerarenai_

_Nukumori ga aru to oshiete kureta ne_

Jika iya... akan jadi apa aku nanti?

_Sugisatta kanashimi mo yorokobi mo_

_Wakeaeru koto ga dekiru nara_

Ah, itu masalah ketika sudah besar nanti. Untuk apa aku mempermasalahkannya? Lagipula, aku masih punya teman. Iya kan?

_Ima Believer_

_Omoi demo arugamama de ii_

_Ai subeki mono ni utaitai kara_

_Soko ni aru nda, kokoro nanda! todoku basho wa... (Show me the way)_

_Ayamachi sae mo uketomete aruite iku_

Aku tidak sendiri. Aku punya banyak teman, tak ada yang boleh menghalauku untuk berteman. Itu kan hakku.

_Te wo nobasu sono saki ni_

_Sagashiteta tatta hitotsu no kotae ga, kitto..._

Sebaiknya, aku mulai berusaha dari sekarang. Seperti yang dikatakan Kirika, aku harus bersabar.

_Ima Survivor_

_Yume ja nai nda! arugamama ja nai_

_Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nda_

_Sugu kie nda, me wo hanase na! sono shunkan wo... (Find out the way)_

_Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku_

"KYAA!" semua langsung berteriak ketika musik berhenti.

"Suaranya bagus ya, Karin-chan" kata Kirika.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Wah! _Gomennasai_, _minna_!

Author kehabisan ide!

Tapi tenang saja, author pasti akan melanjutkannya setahun lagi! *dibunuh*

Ya... Itu kalau author lagi bersemangat saja, ya ^^

Ok, sekian disini, _arigatou_! ^^

Jangan lupa, review!


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Not Alone!

Minna! Akhirnya author sempet ngetik buat chapter 12! XD Gomen ne telat update... (_ _lll) _Tokorode_, _domo_ _arigatougozaimashita_ buat review chapter yang lalu :) Ok, enjoy it! ^^

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Jinsei, Yokubo & Ai © Chang Mui Lie**

**Otome wa DO MY BEST Deshou? Hime Ver ****© Nakahara Mai, Chiba Saeko, Shimizu Ai  
**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Suaranya bagus ya, Karin-chan" kata Kirika.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Karin-chan" panggil Kirika.

"Huh? _Doushita_ _no_, Kirika-_senpai_?" tanyaku.

"E-mailmu apa? Siapa tau saja, kau mau meminta bantuanku atau curhat" kata Kirika.

"Ah, iya. E-mailku Karin_HZ" kataku.

"Hm... Catat emailku, ya. Kirikayangpalingbaik_untuksiapapun_yangpunyabanyak teman_KS" kata Kirika panjang kali lebar (?).

Mendengarnya, aku cuma bisa bersweatdrop-ria. Apa-apaan? Aku mana mungkin bisa menghafalkan e-mail sepanjang itu.

"AᅳAku tak hafal, Kirika-_senpai_..." kataku.

"Oke... Ah, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu, tunggu sebentar, ya" kata Kirika.

**KLING KLONG!**

"Sudah ku terima. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Kirika-_senpai_. _Senpai_ selalu membantu dan menemaniku saat aku sendirian. Aku sadar, ternyata aku tidak sendirian. Ada teman-teman lain yang membuatku tidak kesepian lagi seperti dulu" ucapku.

Kirika tersenyum kepadaku, "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, Karin-chan. Ah, aku ada urusan sekarang. _Gomen_ _ne_ tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama" kata Kirika.

"_Daijoubu_. _Arigatou_, Kirika-senpai" kataku.

"_Ja ne_, Karin-chan" kata Kirika yang lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap punggung Kirika yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapanku, aku pun sendiri dikantin ini. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu merasa sendiri karena, aku masih mengingat teman-teman yang sudah baik kepadaku.

"Aku tidak senᅳ"

"Karin-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

"Karin-san!" panggil Kazusa.

"Huh? Ah. _Doushita_, Himeka-chan _soshite_ Kazusa-chan?" tanyaku.

"Ayo kita bernyanyi!" ajak Kazusa.

"Eh?! Nyanyi?! TaᅳTapi... aku kanᅳ"

"Kau pintar menyanyi kan? Ayolah, bernyanyilah bersama kami" kata Kazusa.

"Suaramu pasti bagus, Karin-chan. Ayo, kau tidak sendirian, kok" kata Himeka.

'_Aku... tidak... sendiri! Benar! Aku tidak sendiri!_' pikirku.

"Baiklah! Tapi lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan?" tanyaku.

"Ehehehe~ 'Otome wa DO MY BEST deshou?'!" jawab Himeka dan Kazusa yang langsung menarikku.

Aku pun pasrah ditarik oleh Himeka dan Kazusa. Murid-murid mulai memperhatikan kami, aku jadi sedikit gugup+grogi+malu+salah tingkah+(**Himeka & Kazusa**: Woi, jangan banyak-banyak! ==') Ah, lupakan. Musik mulai menyala, aku, Himeka dan Kazusa pun mulai menyanyi.

_Hajimatta yo_

_Watashi dake o matsu monogatari ga ima_

_Migedasu yori tachi mukaeba ii ne_

_Sore ga otome no yuuki_

_._

_Ganbatteru yo_

_Mune ga kyunto sabishi kunaru toki mo egao de_

_._

_ No, No, No wa nai!_

_Kanarazu anata no sekai no naka ni_

_Tanoshii minai ga aru mamotte agetai no_

_Daijoubu yo_

_Kirei na omoi houseki yori mo hikaru_

_Hokori o motte susumimashou_

_._

_ Osore nai de_

_Jibun no yowasa ni mo kitto imi ga aru_

_Migate datta muchaki sato ka... sou_

_Gawaru otome mo ii ne_

_._

_ Hanasu no ga iya dato senaka muketa toki mo_

_Nukumori kureta_

_._

_DO DO DO MY BEST de_

_Itsumo koko kakete kita kedo_

_Tama ni wa shin kokyuu de daiji na hito no koto kanaete_

_Chiisana negai sotto katatte mimashou ka_

_Zutto anata no soba ni itai_

_._

_ No, No, No wa nai!_

_Anata mo watashi mo sekai no naka de_

_DO DO DO MY BEST no _

_Honki o dashite kirameiteiru kara_

_Subete no omoi houseki yori mo hikaru_

_Hokori o motte susumimashou_

_Makenai you ni susumimashou _

Selesai bernyanyi, semua yang ada dikantin bertepuk tangan kecuali Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian.

**Normal POV**

"Cih, dasar Hanazono-san" ucap salah 1 Kazune-Z.

"Dia pasti sengaja menarik perhatian Kuga-kun" kata Jin's.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan" kata Michirian.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan?" tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka.

Kazune-Z, Jin's dan Michirian langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"KYAA...! KUJYOU-KUN!" teriak Kazune-Z heboh.

"Berhenti berpura-pura!" bentak Kazune.

"Kalian selama ini selalu menyakiti Karin kan? Dengar ya, aku tidak butuh yang namanya Kazune-Z! Kalian sekelompok orang yang idiot yang cuma bisa menyakiti hati orang!" kata Kazune.

"KuᅳKujyou-kun..."

"Jika aku sampai melihat ada yang terluka karena kalian, tak akan ku maafkan! Camkan!" ancam Kazune.

"Kalian juga harus punya hati nurani. Jangan karena kalian fans berat kami, kalian sampai melarang seseorang untuk mendekati kami" kata Michiru.

"Seorang artis juga ingin punya teman. Karena itu, jangan melarang Karin untuk mendekati kami lagi, ya" kata Jin datar.

"Kuga-kun...", "Nishikiori-san..."

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BAIK...!" kata Jin's dan Michirian sambil menangis-nangis gaje (?).

"Hahh... Sudahlah, jangan menangis!" kata Jin.

Walaupun Jin's, Michirian dan Kazune-Z itu sudah menyerah, namun, Kazune-Z masih belum bisa memaafkan Karin dan berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Karin.

"Baiklah, kami mau kembali ke kelas" kata Michiru.

"_Ja ne_, Kujyou-kun..." kata Kazune-Z sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ja ne_, Kuga-kun...!" kata Jin's.

"_Ja ne_, Nishikiori-san...!" kata Michirian.

"Dan... _sayonara_..., Hanazono Karin" kata ketua Kazune-Z dengan tatapan pembunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Waaa...! _Gomennasai_, _minna_, chapter 12 pendek!

Ngomong, ngomong, lagu yang dinyanyiin diatas itu enak didengar, lho! ^^

Download aja sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje *author digeplak*

Kira-kira Kazune-Z mau ngapain ya ke Karin? O.o

Tunggu saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya~

Review, ne? :D


End file.
